


Cruising

by Doylebaby



Series: Cruising Universe [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In desperate need of a holiday, Orlando accepts his aunt's invitation to join her on a four week cruise. It doesn't take very long, however, before he starts to think he just might need a vacation from his holiday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this snapshot:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=Ibiza_02hi-1-kopie.jpg)  
> 
> 
> * * *

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=BannerCruising1c-FINAL.jpg)

****  


CRUISING

  


**CHAPTER ONE**

“Come along, Orlando, dear, we mustn’t keep the Captain waiting, I’m quite certain he will want to welcome me aboard his beautiful ship.” 

Orlando rolled his eyes, but smiled at his Aunt Emily when she turned around to look at him. She waved her hand at him to hurry up, her other hand firmly holding her hat in place.

He looked over his shoulder at the poor porters who were carrying their luggage on board the Aurora. Aunt Emily had packed enough stuff for a six month cruise instead of the month they were going for. 

His aunt marched up the gangplank, only mildly wavering once, completely in her element.

Waiting to welcome them, were the First Officer and the cruise director. 

“Good morning, my good man.” Aunt Emily’s loud voice carried and Orlando winced. She also pointedly ignored the young woman standing with a clipboard in her hands next to the First Officer.

The First Officer nodded and smiled. “Good morning madam, sir, welcome aboard the Aurora. We hope your stay with us will be a pleasant one.” 

“Thank you, Officer…” Aunt Emily leaned forward to read his name tag, “…Bana, you look very handsome, don’t you agree Orlando?” She giggled coquettishly, her gloved hand flicking an imaginary speck of dust from his shoulder.

Officer Bana nodded at her a little uneasily, then smiled at Orlando and quickly turned to the next guests. 

“Good morning, I’m Liv your cruise director. Can I have your name please?”

Aunt Emily’s mouth turned down in disapproval. “Liv? What kind of name is that?” she remarked.

“It’s… it’s short for Olivia,” the cruise director explained, stuttering.

Looking her up and down and probably finding her wanting, Aunt Emily sniffed. “Then why don’t you use it, Olivia? Liv sounds so vulgar.”

Orlando stepped in quickly. “This is my aunt, Miss Bloom, and I’m Orlando Bloom.” He smiled apologetically at Liv, who nodded at him gratefully.

“I do hope we have nice, clean cabins. Orlando, the poor boy, has had quite a tragedy to cope with, he is in need of a proper holiday.” Aunt Emily told her without holding back.

“So let’s get our cabin numbers then, Auntie, because there’s quite a queue behind us now,” Orlando urged his aunt, afraid she would start on his life’s history if he didn’t put a stop to it right now.

Aunt Emily looked over her shoulder at the people waiting to get on board and she turned back to Liv, her voice turned up a notch. “Of course, my dear boy, we need time to freshen up and change. The Captain will be waiting to meet us and invite us to his table for dinner tonight,” she declared.

Liv quickly scanned her papers. “You and your nephew are on A-deck, madam, two adjoining cabins as you requested.” She handed Orlando a folder and a couple of keycards. 

“In this folder you will find a plan of the ship. Restaurants, bars, shops, the gym, the cinema, also the Doctor’s office and my office are on it. Don’t hesitate to come by if there is anything I can do for you. We’ve got information about excursions included in the folder, all the entertainment for the duration of your cruise is in there as well.” Liv smiled at them. “I wish you a pleasant stay on board. The lift straight ahead will bring you to A-deck. Miss Bloom, Mr Bloom,” with a nod she turned to the next guests.

### 

With a sigh Orlando closed the door behind him. Even though he loved his aunt, every now and then he needed a bit of peace and quiet.

He walked to the window that promised, according to the brochure, ‘a beautiful oceanic view’ but for now the docks were all there was to see. 

With another sigh he turned away from the window and flopped down on the bed, wondering if he’d done the right thing by going away. 

The past four months hadn’t been easy, his break-up with Viggo had hit him hard. And he still had his doubts about going on a cruise, with his aunt of all people.

Once upon a time he and Viggo had fantasized about taking a cruise, going to all these exotic places, have romantic strolls on deck in the moonlight, gazing at a smooth blue sea. And now he was here with Aunt Emily of all people, who hadn’t a romantic bone in her body.

He shook his head and grinned, she was the only one, however, who could take his mind off Viggo.

### 

“Orlando, dear, are you ready?”

The voice came from very far away and there was a thumping sound that just wouldn’t stop.

“Goway,” he mumbled.

More thumping followed, then another voice, slightly panicked. “Madame, you can’t just take my pass key and use it, you can’t go walking into other people’s cabins!”

“Nonsense, my good man, Orlando is my nephew and he could have fallen over board without us knowing. Now step aside.”

Orlando woke up when the door was opened and Aunt Emily rushed in, while the attendant behind her muttered, "The windows in these cabins don't even open."

She clasped her hands together in relief. “My dear boy, for a minute I thought we had lost you.”

Orlando rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Lost me? I just had a bit of a nap, Auntie. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you knock.” He struggled himself into an upright position, still trying to wake up properly. 

Aunt Emily bustled about the cabin, picking up Orlando’s jacket, which he had thrown on a chair earlier. Shaking her head when she noticed Orlando’s still unpacked suitcases. 

“Young man?” She turned to the attendant who was just about to leave. 

“Yes, madam?” The man replied looking a little startled.

Aunt Emily pointed at the two suitcases. “Put them on the bed, please, it’ll make it easier to unpack them.”

Orlando pushed himself to his feet holding his hands up. “Please Auntie, I can do that myself, after we’ve left port. I just want to say goodbye to dear old England.” He smiled at the attendant who had put one suitcase on the bed and now grinned at him gratefully.

“Oh, well, if you think it’s best, dear.” His aunt looked a little disappointed.

Orlando linked his arm through his aunt’s. “I do, Auntie. We have to be on deck when we leave port, don’t you think?” He fumbled in his trousers and pulled out a few coins, pressing them into the attendant’s hand. “Thank you.” Orlando said with a wink. “Now Auntie, you need to put on your best hat and then we’ll go and wave at the people on the quay. 

Aunt Emily pulled her arm from Orlando’s and patted it. “I don’t think it’s proper to wave at complete strangers, but a last look at our proud nation,” she nodded decisively, “I think that _is_ a good idea.”  
She walked to the door which the attendant had closed discreetly behind him, presumably to get away as far as possible before Aunt Emily could think up some new chore for him. “You should freshen up a bit, Orlando, my dear,” she told him, “and comb your hair.” 

Orlando hid a grin and opened the door for his aunt. “I will collect you in ten minutes, Auntie, does that give you enough time to choose a hat?” he asked cheekily.

A small frown appeared on Aunt Emily’s face. “Now you know hats are a most important part of one’s outfit, Orlando dear.”

Orlando bent forward and kissed her cheek. “I know, Auntie, I was just teasing. You would look stunning in that lovely green one though.”

His aunt stepped into the corridor and looked up at him. “Now that wouldn’t go with this morning dress at all, cheeky boy.” She was smiling, however, when she disappeared in her own cabin. 

Orlando closed the door with a snigger and disappeared in the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and dragged his fingers through his curls. 

Patting his face dry with the towel Orlando checked his appearance in the mirror. Black trousers and a pale blue button-down shirt. It would have to do, he wasn’t going to change all day just to make Aunt Emily happy, and she’d better get used to jeans and shorts as well, he certainly didn’t intend to wear a suit very often.

“Ready or not here I come,” he told his mirror image. Quickly grabbing his jacket he left the cabin.

### 

“Well, we’re on our way,” Orlando remarked, turning away from the railing. He felt just a little melancholy about leaving, as if he wasn’t ready yet.

Upon his return he would have to look for a place to live and a new job. Even if this wasn’t the first time he was forced to change his way of life it wasn’t easy. Everything that he had known and loved for the past four years was gone now.

 

Until recently, Orlando had worked in Viggo's gallery, he started there even before they got involved. It must have been six months ago when Orlando had the feeling Viggo was slowly pulling away from him and about two months later Viggo suggested that perhaps ending the relationship was better instead of dragging it out.

Orlando had been stunned at the speed with which it all seemed to happen, he was still prepared to fight, to try and work things out, but Viggo for some reason had given up on them. Orlando had suggested they gave each other some space, but Viggo argued that it was better to have a clean break now. 

After four years it was over.

Over the following weeks they were kept busy with preparing for the next gallery show. The owner of the antique shop next door, Marton Csokas, started dropping in more often than usual and he was very charming. Marton and Viggo had hit it off from the moment they met, Orlando had been more reserved, but he hadn’t been suspicious about it.

Walking in on Viggo and Marton kissing, only two weeks after their break-up, had been a shock; a hurt that Orlando had hidden deep inside. It had made him wonder how long it had been going on, had it started before he and Viggo broke it off? Was that the reason why Viggo hadn’t wanted to try and fix things?

He immediately moved out of the flat he'd been sharing with Viggo above the gallery. Seeing Viggo’s relieved face when the last of his boxes had been put in Orlando’s car, told him enough.

Viggo no longer had any feelings for him and Orlando just had to learn and live with it. 

 

Not knowing where to go, Orlando had found himself on Aunt Emily’s doorstep, his father’s older, unmarried sister, and - after a blessedly short conversation - he was moving his stuff into her house. 

Only a week after the kissing incident, Viggo had told him Marton was going to move in with him. It had hurt a lot to know that Viggo was now completely focussed on someone else. 

It had hurt to hand in his resignation too. He loved working at the gallery, but seeing both Viggo and Marton together every day would have been like rubbing salt in the wound. He didn’t need a constant reminder of what he had lost.

 

That day, he returned home, determined to just hide away in his room for a few days and think things through, but Aunt Emily had other ideas and suggested some time away on a cruise ship. For a while he'd considered refusing but changed his mind. It would be good to escape the chaos that was his life for a couple of weeks.

 

“Orlando, dear, brooding is not the right thing to do on a cruise,” Aunt Emily’s voice broke in on his thoughts, “I think I could do with a nice cup of tea, what about you?” She patted his arm.

He smiled at her, she was bound to get on his nerves but he loved her for wanting to take his mind off things. 

“Tea sounds good, Auntie, do you think they serve scones with it?” He took her arm and they walked to one of the lounges where afternoon tea was served in splendour.

tbc 


	2. Chapter Two

Doctor Sean Bean stood patiently with his hat under his arm, greeting the guests having dinner in Aurora’s Fountain of Delights, the main dining salon of the Aurora. Captain Neeson always wanted one of his officer’s at the entrance, it suitably impressed the passengers.

He looked around and saw some familiar faces already seated at their tables. 

Sir Ian McKellen, an eccentric millionaire, was in his usual place at the Captain’s table, looking around for presentable young men.

Miss Otto and her companion Elijah, were seated at one of the tables with an exquisite view of the ocean. 

“… of course, Orlando, dearest, I’m certain of it, the Captain wouldn’t overlook me.” 

Sean looked up at the rather loud voice and did a double take. There at the arm of a woman in her late fifties was the most stunning man he had seen in a very long time.

Dark curls, slender build, his tuxedo close fitting, warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Then Sean’s eyes slid over the woman accompanying this walking wet dream. More than middle aged, trying very hard to look younger and most of all trying to look important. A pang of jealousy and regret ran through him. Jealousy because this older woman seemed to have snared the gorgeous young man and regret to find out that someone so beautiful was a gigolo. 

He was about to welcome them into the restaurant when the woman made a beeline for Bernard, the Maître d’ on the Aurora, ignoring him completely. 

“Good evening, madam, your cabin number, please?” the Maître d’ asked politely.

Sean noticed the woman grabbing the young man by the arm, tugging him closer to her side. 

“My name is Miss Bloom and this is my nephew Orlando Bloom. I’m quite sure there has been a little mix up, because we haven’t received our invitations to the Captain’s table yet.” She nodded at the list in front of the Maître d’. “Please, check your papers, so we can clear this up.”

“But madam-” Bernard started, but Sean stepped forward holding up a hand.

“Good evening madam, sir. I’m Doctor Sean Bean, at your service. Welcome to Aurora’s Fountain of Delights.” He turned toward the young man whose name apparently was Orlando and nodded briefly. “I’m afraid there’s no mistake, the guests for the Captain’s table will have received their invitations some time before we sailed. Most of our tables have a lovely view of the ocean however, may I escort you to yours?” He presented his arm to Miss Bloom.

“Oh… but, oh… that’s just… How is that possible?” She ignored Sean’s arm and turned back to the Maître d’ and tapped her finger on the list. “Have you checked it, are you certain? Miss and Mr Bloom from A-deck?” 

“I’m sorry, madam, no mistake I’m afraid. We have a table reserved for you on the balcony,” Bernard nodded at the table where Miss Otto was sitting with her young man.

Sean watched as the woman deflated in front of him, her lower lip trembling a little in utter disappointment. 

“Oh,” she mumbled, “how terribly upsetting, really…” She opened her handbag and pulled out a minuscule lacy handkerchief, dabbing her eyes. 

“Aunt Emily?” 

Sean was a little surprised at the soft, deep, but entirely pleasant voice coming from Orlando Bloom.

The young man stepped forward, putting an arm around his aunt. Sean wanted to be sceptical, but was quietly elated to hear his first impression apparently was very wrong, the young man was Miss Bloom’s nephew.

“Aunt Emily, don’t be upset. I think a table looking out over the ocean is much better than a table in the middle of the room where we can’t see anything, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, yes, perhaps you are right dear,” Aunt Emily murmured, showing a tiny smile. “I think I will go to the restroom and powder my nose. You go and let that kind gentleman show you to your seat.” She nodded at Sean.

“I’ll wait here for you,” the young man replied determinedly. He walked off to the side, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Sean welcomed another couple into the restaurant and then turned back to the young man. He watched him for a while, taking a moment to look at the long dark eyelashes, then Orlando turned his head, his eyebrows raised in question.

“I’m sorry,” Sean offered. “I gather it meant a lot to your aunt to sit at the Captain’s table?” Unconsciously he turned his hat around and around in his hands.

The young man shrugged. “Yes, I think she was rather convinced she would be invited,” he replied. “It’s no one’s fault though, but thank you. I’m Orlando Bloom by the way, I didn’t catch your name I’m afraid.” Orlando reached out and shook Sean’s hand.

“Sean Bean, ship’s Doctor, I hope not to meet you in that capacity though,” he joked. 

Orlando laughed. “Any capacity other than that one,” he agreed, slowly pulling his hand out of Sean’s. 

“Is this your first cruise, Mr Bloom?” Sean enquired politely, it wasn’t really what he wanted to talk about with the handsome passenger, but asking if he looked just as good naked, could hardly be described as polite conversation.

“Orlando, please,” the young man urged. “My aunt seemed to think it was what I needed to get back on my feet again.” He closed his mouth abruptly as if realising he was giving away more than he wanted to. 

Sean tactfully ignored it. “That’s very kind of her, I’m sure we can provide lots of entertainment for you.” He looked over his shoulder, nodding at a small group of guests arriving. They would get to their seats without his assistance, he just wanted to talk to Orlando Bloom a little longer. 

“I’m sure,” Orlando mumbled his eyes on his polished shoes. 

Sean noticed Orlando’s hands were digging deep in his jacket pocket, a sure sign of tension and he moved a little closer. “Are you alright, Orlando?” he asked, a little concerned.

The other man nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…” he quickly looked up at Sean and then back at his feet again. “A lot has happened recently and I’m still trying to come to terms with it.” Orlando breathed in sharply. “Fuck, sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this when I’ve known you all of five minutes.”

Sean moved a little, his broad shoulders shielding Orlando from prying eyes. “Sometimes talking to a stranger is easier then talking to a loved one. If you ever want to talk, Orlando, I’ll be here for you.”

Orlando lifted his head again and smiled. “Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate it.”

Sean opened his mouth when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

“Doctor, is there a problem?” The Captain had entered the restaurant and found the welcoming party missing from its usual place. His keen eyes noticed the Doctor standing off to the side with a handsome young man.

Sean turned round, briefly nodding to Captain Neeson. “No sir, there was a brief misunderstanding but it’s taken care of.” 

Captain Neeson nodded, a pleased look on his face. “Thank you Doctor, and who is our guest?” He looked again at the younger man.

Sean hid a smile, wondering what was keeping Orlando’s aunt, she would miss out on being introduced to the Captain. “This is Orlando Bloom, sir, he is our guest together with his aunt. Orlando,” he turned to the other man. “This is our Captain, Captain Liam Neeson,” he introduced the two men.

Captain Neeson held out his hand and Orlando took it. “Nice to meet you Mr Bloom, I hope you and your aunt will have a pleasant voyage with us.”

Orlando shook the Captain’s hand. “Nice to meet you, sir, I know my aunt will be sorry she missed you. She was really looking forward to meeting you.” 

The Captain smiled at Orlando’s words. “Well, why don’t you and your aunt join me tomorrow night for dinner at the Captain’s table, it would be an honour to get to know her.”

Sean coughed to hide the laugh he felt bubbling up, wincing as the Captain gave him a strange look. He hoped the Captain would still feel the same way tomorrow night _after_ dinner.

“My aunt will be delighted, Captain Neeson, thank you,” Orlando assured the Captain, glancing at Sean briefly. 

The Captain nodded at them both and then resumed his stroll through the restaurant, welcoming people before settling at his table.

 

“Orlando, dear,” Aunt Emily stumbled into the restaurant clutching the handsome First Officer’s arm.

“Auntie?” Orlando pushed himself away from the wall and hurried towards her. “What happened?” He looked from First Officer Bana to his aunt. “What’s wrong, Aunt Emily?” Orlando’s voice sounded worried and Sean took a step forward. 

“Officer Bana? Miss Bloom is something the matter?”

The First Officer looked at the Doctor in relief. “Miss Bloom had a little accident, she… slipped and twisted her ankle. I think you need to take a look Doctor.”

Aunt Emily shook her head. “No, no, I just need to sit down. The Doctor can take care of me now. Orlando?” She motioned him a little closer. “Please be so kind as to thank First Officer Bana, he has been extremely helpful.” 

Orlando looked puzzled and Officer Bana seemed a little uncomfortable, Sean bit his lip, both annoyed and amused at once. It was obvious what Miss Bloom was trying to do. He offered his arm to Miss Bloom though, and escorted her to her table, leaving her nephew and the First Officer staring in bewilderment at each other.

 

“Uhm…” Orlando put a hand in his trouser pocket, the other cupping the back of his neck, obviously not quite knowing what to say. “I’m not sure what my aunt is getting at, but thank you for taking care of her,” he said softly, his face was slightly flushed. 

First Officer Bana barked out a laugh that startled Orlando a little. “Oh I’d say it was pretty obvious what she was trying to do…” He held up his hands when Orlando tried to interrupt. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got an older sister just like that. She’s always trying to set me up with someone.”

“Oh God,” Orlando groaned. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea, she never said…” Orlando’s face was glowing with embarrassment.

More guests were arriving behind them and the First Officer steered Orlando away from the entrance. “Don’t be mad at her, she mentioned you coming out of a bad relationship?”

Orlando looked up sharply. “She had no right to do that,” he retorted. “It’s none of your fucking business… anybody’s business.” His eyes flicked briefly over the Doctor who was returning to his place next to the Maître d’, giving both of them a curious glance. 

Officer Bana sighed. “I’m sorry, all your aunt said was that you were on a much needed holiday because… well because you’ve just broken it off with your boyfriend.”

Orlando sighed and said as politely as he could, “Yes and I’m not interested in a new relationship at the moment. I’m sorry if she gave you the wrong idea, yeah. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better join my aunt for dinner. Thank you again for helping her.” He nodded at the First Officer, then turned on his heels and marched over to where his aunt was sitting, smiling charmingly at the other guests at the table.

“There you are, dear, what kept you?” she asked as Orlando slid into the chair next to her. 

Orlando took a deep breath to keep from snapping at her. “I need to talk to you, Aunt Emily,” he said calmly.

She patted his arm, “Not now, dear, we’ve got company. This is Miss Otto with her young man, Mr Wood, and that handsome young man there is Mr Karl Urban who is very much single and on a cruise, how very surprising.” Aunt Emily’s incredulity at this fact was apparent as she introduced everyone at the table in her own inimitable way and Orlando caught a hidden smile between Miss Otto and her companion and when he looked over at Mr Urban, the man rolled his eyes. 

Orlando flushed and sighed, he should really learn to stop feeling embarrassed about his aunt’s behaviour, he couldn’t do anything about it. He still couldn’t stop himself from mouthing a silent ‘I’m sorry’ at Mr Urban, who smiled and nodded at him. 

Orlando gratefully accepted the glass of champagne the waiter offered him and only just in time reminded himself not to gulp it down even if that was what he wanted to do most. Getting pissed out of his skull and not thinking for a while seemed like a good idea.

### 

Orlando groaned as he finally closed the door to his cabin after having accompanied Aunt Emily back to her own. Dinner had been a rather harassing affair with Aunt Emily putting her foot in it a couple of times and completely oblivious to it. He had apologised as unobtrusively as possible to the other guests, hoping they would forgive his aunt for being blunt. She just couldn’t help herself.

 

Dinner had left Orlando with a headache and the three glasses of wine after the champagne hadn’t been such a good idea either. 

With jerky movements he removed his jacket and tie, he was exhausted and this was only the first day of many. He was seriously wondering whether this had been such a bright idea. He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks, flexing his toes.

Four weeks with Aunt Emily.

“Oh God, why did I agree?” Orlando groaned again and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on a nearby chair, his trousers following rapidly. He gently lowered himself onto the bed, his head was throbbing and he just wanted to lie quietly for a while. 

As soon as he closed his eyes images floated in front of them, all of Viggo and Marton kissing, touching, laughing… startled, Orlando opened his eyes. 

A wave of nausea went through him and he quickly rolled off the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face and taking some deep breaths made him feel a little better. 

“Maybe some fresh air will help,” Orlando muttered to himself. He opened his still unpacked suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a sweater and pulled them on. Putting the keycard in his pocket he left his cabin in his bare feet. 

 

He walked swiftly past his aunt’s cabin, knowing that he still needed to talk to her about the little incident with the first officer, not now though. 

With a sigh of relief Orlando opened the door and slipped out onto the deck, a gentle breeze carrying the smell of sea and salt, caressed his face and Orlando lifted his head inhaling deeply.

It was very quiet on deck; he could hear laughing coming from a lower deck, but A-deck was completely deserted. 

Orlando moved to the railing leaning on it with both elbows, gazing over the ocean. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He needed to- 

“Good evening,” a pleasant voice said behind him, interrupting his thoughts. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Orlando turned his head, the ship’s Doctor had approached him silently and now stood only a few feet away. He tried to smile, but didn’t succeed entirely. “I had a bit of a headache, felt a little nauseous and I thought some fresh air would do me good.”

Doctor Bean’s expression became concerned. “Do you need something for the pain or the nausea, Orlando?” He took a step closer to Orlando, raising his hand, then dropping it again. 

Orlando shook his head and smiled, nodding at Sean’s wayward hand. “What were you going to do, check my vitals?” he joked.

Smirking, Sean took another step closer. “You would think that of a proper Doctor, wouldn’t you?” They were standing so close now that they could feel each other’s body heat. “I’m afraid I wasn’t thinking about your vitals, well not in that manner anyway,” Sean admitted.

Orlando’s eyes widened in surprise at the confession. “Oh,” was all he managed.

“Yeah, I really wanted to do this.” And Sean raised his hand again, his thumb gently rubbing the frown between Orlando’s eyes. “You look so troubled, is there anything I can do?”

Orlando pulled away rather suddenly and turned towards the railing again. “No, nothing, I can’t… I shouldn’t…” he clenched his hands around the railing. It would be too easy to spill his guts to a stranger, especially _this_ stranger who appeared to be kind and considerate and genuinely seemed to care how he was feeling.

“My boyfriend and I broke up about four months ago.” The words spilled from Orlando’s lips before he could stop himself and he silently cursed. “It wasn’t working for some time before that-” he broke off as his voice cracked at reliving the emotions.

Sean listened quietly to Orlando’s words. “It’s okay, Orlando,” he encouraged the younger man. “Let it all out, you’ll feel better for it, I promise.”

Orlando dragged a hand through his curls. “I feel so stupid,” he murmured so softly that Sean had to strain to hear him. “Viggo found someone else… probably while we were still together I think… He just told me it was over… It happened so quickly, you know, like his heart had never been involved in our relationship, as if what we had meant nothing to him… As if _I_ … meant nothing to him.” Orlando’s shoulders slumped. “That’s what hurts the most…”

 

A loud shout from a lower deck shattered the silence and Orlando blinked as if waking from a dream. Before Sean could react to anything Orlando had just told him, the younger man stepped past him. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you all this, I must have bored you to tears. Goodnight, Doctor.” Orlando hurried back inside, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

It was frightening to discover how easily Doctor Sean Bean had managed to get past the walls Orlando had erected around himself. It was the easiest way to cope with people asking how he was doing. 

He hadn’t told anyone, not even admitted to himself how deep Viggo’s apparent indifference had hurt him. Yet the Doctor had been able to wrangle the admission out of him after knowing him less than a day. 

When he crawled into bed after a swift shower, he saw compassionate green eyes when he closed his own, and somehow it felt comforting.

For the first time in months there was a tiny smile on Orlando’s face when he fell asleep.

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

“Here you go, mate.” Dominic, the bartender, pushed a glass with a bright green concoction in Orlando’s direction.

Orlando lifted the glass and looked at the bartender. “ _This_ is supposed to make me feel better,” he asked incredulously.

Dominic shrugged. “Sure it is, I mean sun, sea and cocktails, what more could you want?”

“Yoo hoo, Orlando!” His aunt’s loud voice carried all over the sun deck, making heads turn and Orlando cringe. “Look who I found lurking about on A-deck.”

Orlando’s head whipped around, to see his aunt dragging First Officer Bana behind her and in sudden anger his hand clenched around the fragile cocktail glass, crushing it between his fingers.

“Ow, shit, fuck!” he cursed, the green liquid splashed over his shorts as the glass shattered and the shards pressed into his hand.

“Orlando! Language!” Aunt Emily scolded him. “What have you done now, dear? He is so clumsy sometimes,” she told officer Bana as they came to a halt beside him. 

Breathing deeply to quell his anger, Orlando opened his hand and winced when he saw the glass embedded in the palm of his hand. 

“You need the Doctor, mate,” the bartender advised him and he reached beneath the bar, pulling out a cloth and handed it to Orlando. 

Carefully holding the cloth against his hand to keep from bleeding all over the place, Orlando slid from the stool. “Yeah, I bet he’s not going to be too impressed with me,” he joked weakly.

“Officer Bana can take you there, dear, just in case you should faint,” his aunt announced, pushing the tall man in Orlando’s direction.

“Aunt Emily,” Orlando hissed in embarrassment. “I’m not going to faint and I don’t need anybody to take me to the doctor!” He realised that his little talk with her earlier that day hadn’t accomplished anything. 

His insistence that she didn’t need to find him a new boyfriend seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. She had patted him on the cheek with an affectionate smile. “No need to be brave, my dear, I know how lonely you are. It’s about time you got over that nasty man-”

Orlando had protested immediately. “Viggo is not a nasty man, Aunt Emily!” Despite his own feelings regarding everything that had happened, he didn’t need to hear his aunt say things like that, it reminded him of his own anger.

She had pulled a face and patted him on the cheek again. “He is in my book, dear. I haven’t seen that wonderful smile of yours in ages and it’s all his fault.”

Orlando had to admit that she was right, but he still couldn’t let her run his life for him. “I’m feeling a lot better already, Auntie, so please don’t try to set me up with anyone,” he pleaded. “I’m not ready to start something new.” 

Aunt Emily had smiled at him and nodded, but apparently not in agreement to let things go.

 

“Better let me take you to the Doctor, or she’s not going to be satisfied,” First Officer Bana said to him softly.

“Yeah, okay,” Orlando agreed, determined to ditch the man as soon as possible. 

“I shall expect a full report from you, Officer Bana!” Aunt Emily called after them.

Orlando groaned, it seemed her matchmaking had intensified after their chat and he wasn’t going to be left alone any time soon.

First Officer Bana put an arm around Orlando and helped him down the stairs. Orlando only just resisted the urge to push the man’s arm away. He probably was only trying to make this look good for Aunt Emily. 

As soon as they were out of sight, Orlando pulled away though. “I can make my own way from here, Officer Bana, you can go back to my aunt and tell her that I’ve safely arrived at the Doctor’s office.”

“Eric,” Officer Bana told him. “And I can’t do that, she wants a full report so I need to be there with you.” His arm went around Orlando again. “If you do faint before you get there, we’re both in a lot of trouble.”

Orlando shrugged the arm off again and growled. “I am _not_ going to faint! It’s only a small wound.” 

The Officer shrugged. “I’m not only doing this for your aunt, it’s also my job to make sure that our passengers are properly looked after.” And his arm went around Orlando again.

Realising he wasn’t going to win, Orlando sighed and let himself be guided to the Doctor’s office.

###

“… nothing major, sir. A couple of cases of seasickness, a few hangovers and one unfortunate passenger who broke her ankle as she showed off her dancing skills to her friends,” Sean told Captain Neeson, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” the Doctor called. 

The door was opened and Orlando was gently pushed inside by First Officer Bana. “I’ve got a patient for you, Doctor,” the First Officer told him.

“Orlando, what happened?” Sean called out, shocked when he noticed the blood on Orlando’s bare chest and the hand wound in a cloth.

Behind him, Captain Neeson’s eyebrows raised at the doctor’s very obvious concern for the young man. “Mr Bana, please explain.” He looked at his First Officer inquiringly.

The First Officer stood up a little straighter upon spotting his Captain. “Mr Bloom had an accident with his drink, sir. There’s some glass in his hand.” 

Sean had led Orlando to an examination table and helped him to sit on it. He pulled on some surgical gloves and carefully removed the cloth from Orlando’s hand and examined it. “It’s not too bad, it does need a couple of stitches though, but with some anaesthetic you won’t feel a thing,” he reassured Orlando with a smile. 

Orlando smiled back in relief, “Thank you, Doctor, I guess it looks worse than it is.”

“You are in good hands with our Doctor, Mr Bloom.” The Captain smiled at him then he turned to his First Officer. “Let’s leave the Doctor to his job, Mr Bana.”

Eric opened his mouth to protest but one look at the Captain’s face and he thought better of it. With a last look at Orlando he left the Doctor’s office. 

“Mr Bloom, Doctor,” the Captain nodded at both of them and pulled the door closed behind him. 

 

Sean had rolled a wheeled stool next to the examination table, along with a tray of instruments and sat down with a surgical cloth over his knees. He instructed Orlando to put his arm on the cloth and softly pried his hand open.

He selected an instrument from the tray and started to removed the glass shards. “What happened?” he asked curiously.

Orlando winced as Sean poked around in the wound and then grimaced at Sean’s question. “My aunt, she… uhm startled me just as I was about to take a sip and I clutched the glass too tightly; it shattered.” 

Sean nodded and after removing the last piece of glass, he started to clean the wound with some antiseptic lotion.

“I’m sorry for the way I ran off last night,” Orlando mumbled softly as he looked down on Sean’s blonde head. “I-I shouldn’t have after you were kind enough to listen to my whining.” He winced a little when Sean gave him the anaesthetic.

After Sean had put in a couple of stitches he finished bandaging Orlando’s hand and stuck some tape on the loose end. “You’ll have to refrain from swimming for a day or two and put a plastic bag over your hand while showering and you’ll be fine.” He stood and got rid of the glass shards and the bloodied cloth and went to the sink in the corner, wetting a few paper towels. 

He looked at Orlando via the mirror and shook his head. “You weren’t whining, Orlando, you finally let out what has been keeping you from moving on. I don’t think you even admitted it to yourself, did you?” he asked.

Orlando shrugged. “I’ve not been able to talk to anyone about it. Aunt Emily… well, she kind of hates Viggo and as for my friends… Most of them were friends with both of us and didn’t want to take sides. Can I…?” Orlando gestured at the examination table and when Sean nodded he pushed himself off the table. “I guess…” he continued, “the fact that you’re unbiased helped me to talk about it.”

Sean snorted. “Hardly unbiased. The man’s a bloody fool!” His vehemence startled Orlando and he looked at the Doctor in surprise.

“What do you mean?” Orlando asked, puzzled.

Sean shrugged. “I mean that if I was lucky enough to have you as my boyfriend, I wouldn’t dream of letting you go.”

“B-but you don’t even know me,” Orlando objected, completely surprised by Sean’s words. 

Sean walked back to Orlando with the paper towels and, stopping in front of the other man, he wiped the wet towels over the blood smears on Orlando’s chest. “Perhaps we can rectify that over the next couple of weeks?” he suggested, not looking up from what he was doing.

Orlando shivered as Sean carefully wiped the towel over his skin. “I… I’m not sure if I’m ready…” he hesitated. 

Sean threw the towels in a bin and handed Orlando a dry one to wipe himself. “Getting to know each other, Orlando, anything else is up to you.” Sean said gently as he pulled off his gloves.

“I think I’d like that,” Orlando smiled gratefully at Sean for understanding. “Now I’d better get back to Aunt Emily before she sends out a rescue party.”

Sean grinned. “We can’t have her doing that, you’d better hurry. I’ll see you tonight at dinner? And speaking about tonight, how did your aunt react to the Captain’s invitation?”

Orlando clapped a hand against his forehead. “I’d forgotten all about that, I’d better go and let her know, she’ll need the rest of the day to decide what to wear tonight. Thank you, Doctor-” at Sean’s raised eyebrows he hastily amended that, “…Sean. I’ll see you tonight.”

###

Aunt Emily was not amused.

Orlando knew by her clipped speech, the sulky pull of her mouth when she remembered it and her eyes flashing disappointed in his direction every now and then. 

Nope, he’d committed a mortal sin. 

In Aunt Emily’s eyes that is. 

When he had informed her of the Captain’s invitation to sit at his table that evening, she had been delighted. Telling Orlando she had known there had been a serious mix up and that this was the Captain’s way of making it up to them.

Orlando decided not to try and explain how the invitation had come about.

Then she had discovered the time – it being 3:36 in the afternoon – and she immediately threw herself into a panic. 

Her hair was a mess of course, even though Orlando couldn’t detect one hair that was out of place. 

She needed a manicure, although Orlando didn’t think even the Queen’s nails looked as perfect as his aunt’s did.

And of course she had nothing to wear and when he carefully asked her what she had intended to wear had she been invited to the Captain’s table the night before, she snapped at him that she had been wearing her almost best dress last night.

Orlando internally rolled his eyes, but stayed patient. “What about your best dress then, Auntie?”

Aunt Emily turned to him throwing her hands dramatically in the air. “Orlando!” she sighed in exasperation. “My very best dress is for our last night on board!”

Orlando wondered why you would pack a dress when you’d only intended to wear it just once, but refrained from saying so. 

 

“Now, Orlando, dear, pay attention,” Aunt Emily scolded him. “I need you to help me select one of these outfits for tonight. It’s an important decision, one I can’t make on my own.”

Orlando slid further down in his chair and wished he had a very large drink to keep him company. 

In the end Aunt Emily had selected three outfits that she thought were most suitable for an evening at the Captain’s table. 

An all pink one, which gave Orlando the image of a gigantic walking marshmallow. A pale blue top, with a slightly darker skirt, both heavily dosed with white polka dots and a shawl that looked quite uncomfortable to him and finally a soft yellow evening gown, which gave Orlando the idea he would be out dining with royalty. 

In the end Aunt Emily went with the pink outfit after Orlando had opted for the yellow ensemble and he couldn’t do anything else but compliment her on her excellent taste.

His aunt smiled in relief when the decision was made, telling Orlando that the handbag and shoes were next on the list.

Orlando groaned, but his face brightened when he thought of something. “I’m sorry, Auntie, but I’m afraid you’ll have to make those important decisions yourself. I need to get my attire for tonight ready as well and I need a little more time to get it all done.” He lifted his bandaged hand to remind her.

Aunt Emily clucked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. “I suppose you’re right, dear,” her eyes widened comically, “I don’t need to help you get dressed, do I?”

Orlando immediately shook his head. “No, Auntie, I can manage, but I _do_ need a bit more time, so if you’ll excuse me?” He stood and stretched, a little stiff from sitting still for so long.

“Mind your manners in company, dear,” his aunt admonished him. “By the way, has that handsome First Officer asked you out on a date yet?”

Orlando on his way to the door turned around scowling at his aunt. “I told you before, Aunt Emily, I don’t need you to set me up with someone!” he snapped.

His aunt sat down quite shaken. “Don’t talk to me like that, young man, I am only trying to help.” She pulled a handkerchief out of her dress sleeve and wiped her eyes.

Sighing Orlando bit his lip to avoid his harsh reply from slipping out. “I’m sorry, Aunt Emily, I didn’t mean to snap. But please try to understand that I don’t want this. I’m not ready to start dating again and the First Officer isn’t at all my type. You know I’ve always preferred blonds!”

Mollified by his apology, Aunt Emily put her hanky away again and walked over to Orlando. “That man was blond, Orlando. You should try someone who has a completely different hair colour, I’m convinced that would work much better.” She nodded her head determinedly. “Now off you go, dear, go make yourself presentable and we’ll see what we can do tonight.”

About to scream, Orlando let himself be pushed out of the room, it was no use, it was like talking to a brick wall.

Outside he almost bumped into the Doctor, who was about to knock on the door of Orlando’s cabin. 

“Orlando! I realised I’d forgotten to give you the bag for your hand,” Sean held up a small package. “It closes with a ring around your wrist so no water will get inside it.” He handed the package to Orlando, who smiled gratefully at him.

“Thanks, I was about to attempt to take a shower, it’s going to be a challenge to wash my hair,” he told Sean.

“I wish I could offer a hand,” Sean murmured softly, “but the Captain is expecting me.”

Orlando grinned. “I feel for you,” he said as he slid his keycard through the lock and opened the door.

“I bet,” Sean grumbled good naturedly.

Orlando stepped inside and turned to look at the other man. “Honestly,” he nodded, then his face suddenly turned serious. “Do you think you might be able to do me a favour?”

Sean shrugged. “Sure, what is it?”

“Uhm…” Orlando opened the door a little wider. “Could you come in for a minute? It’s just… I don’t want my aunt to overhear.”

Sean stepped inside and Orlando closed the door behind him. The Doctor looked at him expectantly and Orlando felt a little uncomfortable about actually voicing his request. 

“I… uh, I’m not sure how things like that are arranged or anything and… and which crew members will be at the Captain’s table as well, but do you think…” He sighed deeply. “My aunt is trying to set me up with your First Officer. Don’t get me wrong he seems nice enough,” Orlando added hastily, “but I’m not interested and it would be a great help if I wasn’t seated anywhere near him. It would only give my aunt ideas and...” 

Moving to the window feeling more than a little embarrassed, Orlando shook his head. “I’m sorry, forget I asked, I’m sure if it happens I can handle it.

Sean slowly walked towards the other man, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Consider it done, don’t worry about it, Orlando. It’s not the first request they’ve had for the Captain’s table and it’s certainly not an odd one.” Sean leaned forward and whispered, “I’ll even make sure your aunt will be on the other side of the table.”

Orlando turned his head slightly, a naughty grin on his face, his curls brushing against Sean’s cheek. “Could you really do that? I mean, I love her, don’t get me wrong, but… well you know.”

“Believe me, Orlando, there’s no one who will blame you for putting some distance between you and her for one night,” Sean assured him. “Now you’ll have to excuse me, I really have to go, or the Captain might ban me from the table,” he said with a wink. 

Orlando chuckled. “We can’t have that.” When Sean turned to leave, Orlando grabbed his arm. “Thanks, Sean, for understanding.”

“My pleasure, Orlando,” the Doctor smiled and left the cabin.

Just then Orlando realised what Sean had told him.

_‘I really have to go, or the Captain might ban me from the table’_

Sean would be there tonight too. 

Orlando hummed, the evening ahead looked a lot brighter all of a sudden.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

“What on earth have you done with your bow tie?” Aunt Emily greeted Orlando as soon as he set foot in her cabin.

Orlando waved his bandaged hand in front of her face. “Sorry, Auntie I just can’t get it done properly without the full use of my hand. Had a fuck of a time fastening the buttons on my dress shirt.”

“Orlando! Language!” His aunt looked quite shocked. “Now stand still.”

“Sorry, Auntie,” Orlando muttered, feeling like a five year old, and obediently stood still when she started fiddling with his tie. 

Five minutes later they were on their way to Aurora’s Fountain of Delights, a rather odd name for a restaurant Orlando thought, where Aunt Emily’s night of triumph was imminent.

She was clad entirely in pink, even her shoes and handbag were pinkish and the matching hat was adorned with a large white rose.

No one would miss Aunt Emily sitting at the Captain’s table tonight.

They were welcomed by the Maître d’ and Liv, the cruise director.

Aunt Emily smiled graciously at Liv, then looked triumphantly at the Maître d’. “You may check your list, my good man and will see that we are the Captain’s guests tonight.”

“Of course, madam,” Bernard nodded politely, he waved at someone who had been waiting out of sight and Orlando groaned quietly when First Officer Bana appeared.

“May I guide you to your table, madam?” he offered his arm to Aunt Emily and she smiled warmly at him.

“Come along, Orlando, don’t dawdle dear,” she reprimanded Orlando. “You’ll have a lovely place next to Officer Bana, I’ve asked for it especially.”

Orlando’s shoulders slumped in disappointment when he followed them. Apparently whoever did the seating for the Captain’s table had thought Aunt Emily’s request more important than the Doctor’s.

They arrived at the table where a few people already were seated and the Captain was waiting to welcome them.

“Good evening, Miss Bloom,” Captain Neeson stood and kissed Aunt Emily’s hand and she smiled shyly, blushing a little at the attention. “Would you like to sit down here?” The Captain pointed at the chair on his right hand and Aunt Emily – for once speechless, sat down and looked around the table in expectation.

When she noticed Orlando was still standing, she waved her hand and pointed at the chair next to her. “Come, sit down, Orlando dear.”

The Captain interrupted, however. He held out his left hand to Orlando. “Good evening, Mr Bloom, how is the hand?”

“Orlando, please sir,” Orlando replied, grateful that the Captain remembered it would be rather painful for him to use his right hand. “The Doctor did a wonderful job, sir, it’s inconvenient at worst.” 

Captain Neeson nodded. “I’m glad to hear that, Orlando, the doctor has an excellent reputation. I’m afraid the seating has changed a little, you are at the other end of the table, I hope you don’t mind?” The Captain’s eyes twinkled when he said that and Orlando grinned.

“Thank you, sir, I appreciate it.” 

On the Captain’s left sat Miss Otto and next to her Orlando noticed a place card for First Officer Bana. Orlando walked around the table until he found his own name and sat down, well away from both his aunt and Officer Bana. It seemed Doctor Bean had more influence than Orlando had given him credit for. 

Aunt Emily’s face showed her disappointment and she tapped the Captain on his arm. “I would really like to see my nephew sit a little closer to me, Captain, could you arrange that, please?”

Orlando rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but the Captain was quicker.

“I’m sorry Miss Bloom, but I’m quite sure your nephew feels much better with people his own age don’t you think… Ah, Sir Ian, good to see you could join us tonight. Miss Bloom? May I introduce Sir Ian McKellen to you?”

With a booming voice Sir Ian greeted everyone at the table and took the seat next to Aunt Emily, who was pouting, but Orlando was glad she apparently realised she had met her match.

Next to Sir Ian a chair was available for Liv, the Cruise Director, and Elijah Wood plopped down in the chair next to Liv’s. He winked at Orlando and leant over the empty chair between them. “I see you have the night off,” he showed a wide gap-toothed grin and Orlando couldn’t help himself from returning the grin.

“She’s not really that bad,” he defended his aunt, even though it _did_ feel like having the night off. 

Elijah shrugged. “Maybe not, but I bet it feels good. I’m sure you wouldn’t like to stick with your mother all evening either on a cruise like this.”

Orlando cocked his head and realised that yes, it was quite normal to spend some time away from his aunt, even if it was just for dinner. “I guess you’re right, it just didn’t occur to me-”

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” a voice interrupted them, “it seems my seat is right here.”

Orlando looked up at Sean, momentarily stunned when he noticed how handsome the Doctor looked in his dress uniform. Sean lowered himself into the seat between Orlando and Elijah and Orlando blinked and found his voice again. “Good evening, Doctor, how are you?” he asked formally as he felt his aunt’s eyes on him, but then decided he didn’t care what she thought and gave Sean a heart warming smile.

Sean eyes crinkled with the answering smile. “I’m fine,” and he leant in closer to Orlando, “Excellent actually, now that I’ve seen you again.”

Orlando smiled but looked down at his plate. Sean was flirting with him and after such a long time he had forgotten how good it was to feel wanted again.

“I’m sorry,” Sean murmured. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Orlando turned to him, holding up a hand, “No, no, you didn’t, you actually made me think that it’s been a long time since someone said something like that to me,” he explained and then more softly, “Thanks, even if it was just a joke.”

Sean looked Orlando in the eyes, holding his gaze. “No joke, Orlando, I meant it.”

Orlando opened and closed his mouth, finally all that came out was. “Oh.” What should he say to that?

“You really were serious about getting to know me better?” Orlando finally asked Sean quietly.

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, Orlando, I was.”

Orlando bit his lip. How did he feel about that? Then with a little nod of his head, he decided that getting to know the Doctor better wouldn’t hurt, anything else- 

His thoughts were interrupted as two more people took a seat at their table. Orlando recognised Karl Urban and nodded at him, the woman looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place her.

“That’s Jennifer Aniston,” Sean told him softly. “She and her band are the entertainers for the next three months.”

Elijah leant closer and asked , “I don’t think I’ve heard them before, are they any good?” 

Liv who sat next to him joined the conversation. “They are good, with a very versatile repertoire, which is what we need here, something for everyone.” She smiled, “Even the Captain likes their music and he’s hard to please.

Miss Aniston had apparently heard the last remark and laughed. “I can’t think of a greater compliment!”

Having almost forgotten she was there, Orlando was reminded of his aunt when he heard her too loud voice from across the table.

“Ah seafood,” Aunt Emily nodded, “how appropriate, it must be very easy to acquire at sea.”

Elijah snickered and Orlando realised it _was_ funny and he didn’t try to suppress his grin, he was going to let himself have a good time tonight. 

 

The Captain took his glass of champagne and raised it. “Ladies and gentlemen, your health.”

Orlando clinked his glass with Sean’s and looked into the twinkling green eyes. “Getting to know each other, sounds good,” he whispered.

Sean’s tongue flicked out briefly to moisten his lips. “A bit better every day,” he agreed.

 

Dinner was very pleasant, with Aunt Emily kept occupied by the Captain and Sir Ian, Orlando really felt he could enjoy himself. Karl turned out to be very funny and he and Elijah were well matched. Orlando couldn’t stop laughing at their antics. 

He felt very comfortable sitting next to Sean and he listened intently when Sean told him he had been a ship’s Doctor for nearly ten years. 

When dinner came to an end, the Captain took his leave of everyone personally and Orlando noticed that Aunt Emily was all rosy and that the flush on her face made her even more pink than before. 

“Don’t worry,” Captain Neeson told him. “I’ve convinced her that she should let Liv take her to her cabin to have a bit of a rest.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Orlando smiled gratefully; he really didn’t want the evening to end yet.

“Doctor?” The Captain called out and Sean turned around from where he was saying goodbye to Miss Anniston. “Why don’t you show Mr Bloom how beautiful the ocean is in the moonlight?” He leant towards Orlando. “I’ve been told that the bow is really the place to be.”

Orlando was speechless and looked up at the Captain who winked at him. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Orlando.” He walked away, leaving a stunned Orlando behind.

Behind him he heard Sean chuckling. “If I didn’t know him any better…” he trailed off. 

Orlando looked over his shoulder at Sean, then back at the Captain leaving the restaurant. “Did he really just suggest… I mean _the Captain_?” He turned around to look at Sean in disbelief.

Sean shrugged. “What can I say, he’s a good friend. I’m sure he has realised that I’m attracted to you.” He put a hand in the small of Orlando’s back and slowly ushered him out of the restaurant. “Or perhaps he wanted to give you a little more time away from your aunt.”

Orlando let himself be guided, Sean’s hand feeling good on his back. It was the closest he’d come to intimacy in a long time, a kiss on the forehead or cheek by Aunt Emily not counting. “It’s very considerate of the Captain, one way or the other,” Orlando mused.

“It is,” Sean agreed, “now up the steps here.” He pushed Orlando gently in the right direction. 

Orlando was getting rather excited, if the Captain had sent him here, it must be something special. He looked over his shoulder at Sean, who smiled and made a shooing motion with his hands.

“Go on, get up there, I know you can’t wait,” he encouraged.

Orlando skipped the last step and waited for Sean to catch up with him. “It looks a bit smaller up here,” he remarked.

Sean smiled. “This is the lifeboat storage deck, it also provides walkway access to the bow.” He leaned forward a little and whispered. “It’s not normally accessible to passengers, unless they are accompanied by a crew member.”

Orlando giggled. “And given special permission by the Captain.”

“Oh yes, in triplicate.” Sean grinned. “This way, Lando… do you mind if I call you Lando?” Sean suddenly sounded a little insecure.

Orlando shook his head, his curls ruffled by the movement and the soft breeze playing around them. “People usually call me Orli, but I like the sound of Lando, it’s different.” He gave Sean a soft smile, this man made him feel good… special even, he was kind and considerate and his gentle ways seemed to do a lot for Orlando’s low self esteem.

“Okay Lando, let’s get you to the bow.” Sean took and held on to Orlando’s arm. “There’s a lot of equipment, rope and lines to trip over and I don’t want to explain to your aunt how you tripped and fell overboard.” 

Again the Doctor’s thoughtfulness touched Orlando deeply, they were virtually strangers, yet it wasn’t forced and certainly didn’t feel as if the Doctor was merely being polite. 

“You’ve gone quiet,” Sean observed. “Does it bother you that I like to touch you? Because if it does, just tell me, Lando.” 

Orlando chuckled. “I’m not a virgin, Sean. It’s fine, and I wouldn’t want to be you when you have to give Aunt Emily a message like that. So you better take good care of me.”  
Sean rolled his eyes. “She terrifies me, mate, especially when she looks so disapprovingly at me.”

Orlando laughed out loud while they navigated past some huge machines and neat piles of coiled rope and Orlando realised that in the dark it _was_ easy to stumble and end up in the sea. 

“You weren’t kidding, were you? You better hold me tight,” Orlando clutched at Sean’s arm, “I’m well known for being clumsy every now and then and I really don’t want to take a nose dive into the sea.”

Sean manoeuvred his arm until it was around Orlando’s waist. “This should do it. Come on, this way for a breathtaking view.”

Orlando forgot all about tripping, aunts and ex-boyfriends as soon as he stood at the bow. Sean’s hands were holding onto the railing in front of Orlando, leaving Orlando sheltered in Sean’s arms.

“Now that _‘King of the World’_ remark finally makes sense to me,” Orlando whispered reverently as he looked from the moonlit night sky down on the endless sea.

“Aye,” Sean agreed, “it never fails to impress me. By night even more than by day.” 

Orlando turned in the shelter of Sean’s arms. “Thank you for taking me here, Sean, it’s beautiful.” They both leaned towards the other at the same time, their lips only inches apart.

“Ah, Doctor, there you are.” Aunt Emily’s voice shattered the silence, like a firecracker going off in church. “My ankle is playing up a bit and I thought you could look at it for me. I’ve brought Officer Bana, I’m sure he can take Orlando to his cabin.”

Orlando clenched his hands in sudden, terrifying anger. Sean put a calming hand on his and shook his head, then he turned to Aunt Emily with raised eyebrows. “Are you saying you deliberately climbed all these stairs with an ankle that is already hurting?”

“Well, yes… err… no, that is to say… Officer Bana, why don’t you take Orlando with you?” Rather flustered Aunt Emily turned to the First Officer who stood a little sheepishly behind her.

Orlando stepped around Sean and marched forward until he stood right in front of his aunt, she even took a step back when his anger was only too obvious to everyone.

“You have gone too far this time, aunt, I’ve warned you time and again that I don’t want you to interfere. Stay out of my private life.” He gave Sean a quick nod and then stalked in the direction of the stairs.

Aunt Emily motioned with her head at Officer Bana and he started to follow Orlando.

“Don’t you dare follow me, Officer Bana, or you might end up in the sea.” Orlando’s angry voice drifted towards them.

First Officer Bana’s sense of self preservation kicked in and he stopped in his tracks.

The Doctor took Aunt Emily by the arm. “Officer Bana? Why don’t you help me take Miss Bloom to the infirmary, it would be best if she stayed the night there for observation. I don’t want anything to be seriously wrong with her ankle.”

Despite her loud protestations, the Doctor and the First Officer brought Aunt Emily to the infirmary, where she spend the night wearing a hospital gown and in a small uncomfortable bed.

### 

Orlando was fuming, he slammed the door of his cabin and paced up and down, trying to get a hold on his anger. A few seconds later and Aunt Emily would have walked in on Sean and him kissing, but she had to ruin everything by barging in, bringing along that silly First Officer, although he probably couldn’t blame the man. Aunt Emily could be quite a force of nature.

He walked to the window, his left hand jammed in his pocket, cradling his right to his chest. After only two days he was ready to jump overboard. He thumped his forehead against the window, how was he going to get through the next few weeks without wanting to strangle his aunt?

### 

Sean walked up the stairs to A-deck, rolling his shoulders. The evening had turned quite hectic, with a rather different ending then he had hoped for. Sean looked at his watch, past midnight, he wondered whether Orlando was still awake.

He knocked on the door to Orlando’s cabin and heard a faint muttering inside when suddenly the door was yanked open. 

“What?” Orlando called out annoyed, then when he saw who it was. “Sean! I’m sorry, I’m still a little wound up. Won’t you come in?” 

Sean stepped into the cabin and Orlando closed the door. “I came to tell you-” Sean started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Damn, this place is like Trafalgar Square in August,” Orlando complained as he pulled the door open again. This time it was First Officer Bana.

“Officer Bana, what can I do for you?” Orlando asked with a slight edge to his voice.

Officer Bana looked over Orlando’s shoulder at Sean, then back at Orlando again. “I came to apologise.”

Sean snorted. “At half past midnight?”

Raising himself to his full height, Officer Bana glared at Sean. “You are here too, aren’t you?”

“I’m here to inform Orlando about his aunt’s condition.” Sean explained. ‘What’s your excuse?”

Ignoring the Doctor, Officer Bana turned to Orlando. “I just wanted to apologise about tonight. I had no idea what your aunt was up to, or that she knew you were at the bow. I’m sorry.”

Orlando ruffled his curls, the annoyance still clear in his posture. “I’ll accept your apology, although one to the Doctor wouldn’t be amiss either. I’d like to make it clear though Mr. Bana, that I’m not interested in you, whatever my aunt thinks. So please don’t let her use you for any of her little schemes in future. Do we understand each other?” 

Highly embarrassed, First Officer Bana nodded. “Yes, don’t worry, it’s not going to happen again. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” and Orlando closed the door quite firmly in his face. “Now where were we?” he asked Sean.

Sean grinned, liking the way Orlando spoke up for himself. “Well, I was about to tell you about your aunt’s condition.” He sat down in one of the chairs near the window when Orlando gestured at them.

“Would you like a drink?” Orlando asked, rummaging in the mini bar. “What condition are you referring to? Her ankle or her mental state?”

Sean finally laughed out loud. “The better I’m getting to know you, the more I like you.” He nodded as Orlando held up a bottle of beer and accepted it with a smile.

“Yeah well…” Orlando grumbled as he plopped down in the other chair. “I just don’t know what she’s thinking. I’ve told her time and again that I don’t need her to set me up with someone. I’ve done it in a friendly way, I’ve been angry with her, nothing seems to help.”

Sean looked at the younger man, sprawled in the chair, drinking viciously from his bottle. The anger was still very close to the surface apparently. “Lando?” he said softly, to draw the other’s attention.

Orlando blinked. “Yeah? Sorry, I was miles away, Sean. You were going to tell me about Aunt Emily’s condition? Nothing serious is it?”

Sean shook his head. “No, nothing serious. I have her in the infirmary though and Nurse Wilson will take good care of her, but she’ll stay there tonight.” He winked at Orlando and was happy to see a slow grin appearing on his face.

Orlando put his beer on the small table and scooted forward in his chair. “Sean, I could kiss you,” he sighed.

Sean leant forward in his own chair until their faces were really close. “What’s stopping you?” he said softly.

Orlando sucked in a deep breath and his eyes flew from Sean’s green eyes to his mouth. “Nothing,” he murmured and leant closer until their lips touched.

Sean’s hand sneaked around Orlando’s waist and to his surprise Orlando, without breaking the kiss, crawled in his lap. They balanced precariously on the edge of the seat for a few seconds until Sean sank backwards, pulling Orlando with him. A quiet moan escaped him at the feeling of Orlando’s warm body against his own. 

The kiss seemed to go on forever, their tongues tangling together, exploring, tasting each other until they were out of breath.

Slowly Sean started to pull back, wanting to look at Orlando, but Orlando held him tight, his forehead pressed against Sean’s.

“Just hold me for a bit,” he whispered.

Sean was only too happy to oblige and tightened his arms around the other man, there was a slight tremble in Orlando’s body and he wondered if something was wrong.

Finally Orlando lifted his head, his lips were bruised and swollen, his face flushed but the look in his eyes made Sean gasp.

“Lando?”

“God, Sean,” Orlando sighed, “and that was just a kiss.”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Orlando had been doing his best to avoid his aunt for the last two days. He had picked her up from the infirmary the next morning. She was very indignant about being made to spend the entire night in a small hospital bed instead of her comfortable cabin and the nurse had been quite incompetent according to her.

Letting her know in no uncertain terms that it was all her own doing and that he had quite enough of her meddling, Orlando had delivered her to her cabin and told her that he didn’t want to see her the rest of the day. He locked his cabin door to prevent her from barging in anyway.

He did see a lot of Sean, however, and he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. About the effect that simple kiss had had on him and how much he really wanted to kiss Sean again. 

So when Sean knocked on his cabin door later in the afternoon, Orlando was only too happy to let him in.

“Hey,” he smiled brightly and stepped aside to let the Doctor inside.

Sean had brought his Doctor’s bag and put it on a nearby chair. “Hi, how are you doing? I came to look at your hand, I think it will need a fresh bandage.” Sean indicated Orlando’s right hand.

“Oh.” Orlando felt disappointed, Sean was only here in his professional capacity. “Is this a house call then?” Orlando tried to joke, but he couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice completely. 

Sean picked up on it immediately and reached out to him. “What’s wrong, Lando?” He looked intently at Orlando and then pulled him closer. “Yes, this is a house call, and guess what? You are the last patient of the day.” He chuckled. “Emergencies aside of course.”

Orlando relaxed a little and let Sean hold him. “Oh, okay, I was just… I’m being a twat and-”  
The press of a mouth on his stopped Orlando’s words and he lost himself in the kiss. 

All too soon Sean pulled away and grinned at him. “ _You_ are not a twat. Now sit down here,” and he directed Orlando to the chair that held pretty good memories from last time.

Sean pulled the other chair closer and sat down and carefully cut the bandage on Orlando’s hand open. He cleaned the stitched area with some antiseptic and then put a fresh bandage on. “It’s healing well, a few more days and then the stitches can come out,” he told Orlando.

“Okay thanks,” Orlando nodded, he looked at the clean bandage and then at Sean who was putting his things away and he stood and walked to the door. “So now you’re off duty, right?” he asked Sean.

“Aye, I am,” Sean looked puzzled.

“Good,” Orlando turned to the door and locked it, then he smiled at Sean holding out his good hand. “Time for some fun, Doctor.”

Sean’s green eyes flashed with a predatory gleam as he dropped his bag to the floor and stalked over to Orlando, grabbing his hand. “Oh yeah,” he agreed as he pulled Orlando in his arms. “I’ve got some fun in mind.” His thumb rubbed a nipple through Orlando’s shirt and Orlando’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“Show me,” he whispered.

### 

Aunt Emily was not a happy woman.

Orlando had ignored her for the past few days, only talking to her when it was absolutely necessary. He even had gone so far as to lock his cabin door, almost as if he had something to hide.

It was ridiculous really, the way that he had taken her visit to the bow at the same time he was there with the Doctor. First Officer Bana had accompanied her and it had been an opportune moment to get the two together, if it hadn’t been for that annoying Doctor. 

Orlando just didn’t know what was good for him.

She paced up and down in her cabin, muttering to herself. 

After that other blond, that Viggo character had thrown Orlando out, you would think he would have had enough of blonds, but no, Orlando was stubborn and didn’t want to listen. 

She stood still and tapped her lips with a perfectly manicured fingernail. It was clear what she had to do.  
First she needed to talk to Orlando, she knew he was in his cabin because she had heard him stumbling about. Young people were so loud these days.

She walked to her dressing-table, checking her hair in the mirror while she was there. Perfect… just perfect, she smiled brightly at her mirror image. She opened the bottom left drawer and pulled out her address book, her index finger following the letters until she reached X and flipped the little book open. 

It revealed a keycard and she took it out with a satisfied smile and put the address book away again. 

Such a shame that the maid had been so careless with her pass key…

Aunt Emily cocked her head and listened intently. Maybe Orlando was asleep. She heard a quiet groan and wondered if he was having a nightmare. After hearing another moan she decided it was time to wake Orlando up. Grown men shouldn't be in bed at this time of the day.

She opened a drawer to her right and pulled out a pair of soft yellow gloves before putting them on. Then she inserted the keycard into her left glove, nicely concealed. 

Quietly slipping into the corridor, Aunt Emily looked left and right for other guests or crew, but the corridor was blessedly empty. She deliberated knocking on the door and calling out to Orlando, but she was afraid he would just ignore her again. 

Looking around once more, she pulled the keycard from her glove and slipped it through the lock. The light turned from red to green and with a snick the door opened. She glanced over her shoulder while pushing the door open further and hurried inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Aunt Emily turned to face the room, expecting to find Orlando on the bed fast asleep, and froze on the spot, her mouth dropping open.

There with his back towards her… his… his naked back, stood Orlando, his head thrown slightly back, while his shorts were pooling around his ankles. 

Aunt Emily gasped in shock but fortunately it was muffled by a particular loud moan spilling from Orlando’s lips.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was the Doctor. Aunt Emily could just catch a glimpse of a naked shoulder and chest. The Doctor’s hands were kneading her nephew’s bare… 

She didn’t even want to contemplate what he was doing. 

Almost tripping over the waste basket in the corner she took a step back. She had to leave before they discovered her.

Her eyes firmly on the ceiling, Aunt Emily shuffled backwards until her back hit the wall and her fingers encountered the door. She hastily pulled it open as leaving undiscovered was the most important thing on her mind. 

When the door closed behind her she stood against the wall, her hand pressed tightly against her rapidly beating heart, her eyes moving from side to side in anguish.

Her nephew and that… that horrible Doctor... she had to stop them, she had to do something!

Her eyes came to rest on a large red button; _Fire Alarm_ the sign below it read. 

Determinedly she walked across the corridor, her gloved hand reached up and pressed the button. 

The sound that erupted was overwhelming. 

Sirens started to blare and bells began to ring.

Putting her hands against her ears Aunt Emily quickly returned to her cabin, satisfied that she had put a stop to the Doctor seducing her nephew.

### 

“Captain! We have a fire alert on A-deck!” First Officer Bana called out as he started checking the screens.

Captain Neeson joined him immediately, scanning the screens intently. “No sign of an open fire, better alert the crew and have them escort the guests to the Promenade deck,” he ordered. “Have the crew on the lower decks at standby.”

Officer Bana reached for the microphone of the public address system. “All crew on A-deck, please escort the guests to the Promenade deck, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill.”

“Page the Doctor,” Captain Neeson instructed, “no doubt we will have some distressed passengers to deal with.”

“Aye, Sir.”

### 

Orlando was fisting Sean’s hair. “Oh fuck, Sean, not long now,” he groaned.

Sean smiled around his mouthful, intend on giving the younger man as much pleasure as he could and he sucked deeply.

Then an explosion of noise intruded on their little world of bliss.

“What the-” Orlando’s eyes opened wide and he swayed dangerously on his feet, his fingers tightening in Sean’s hair. 

Sean winced and pulled away from Orlando, he steadied Orlando and then stood, reaching for his shirt in one fluid motion.

“Fire alert,” he said shortly, his voice barely audible above all the noise. At that same moment his trouser pocket began to beep and he reached for the phone on Orlando’s night stand. He pressed a four, while at the same time mouthing, ‘I’m sorry’ at Orlando who stood blinking in bewilderment.

“Bean here,” Sean replied in the phone, buttoning up his shirt with one hand. “Yes, sir, I will be right there.” He put the phone down again and turned to Orlando who still stood frozen in place, his erection painful and throbbing.  
“Lando,” Sean said gently, “you have to get dressed, there’s a fire alert and all guests have to go to the Promenade deck.” He held out Orlando’s shirt to him. “I have to go now, to check on any hurt or upset passengers. I’m sorry.” 

Before Orlando could utter a word Sean unlocked the door and was gone.

Orlando couldn’t believe it, one minute he was in heaven, having the best blowjob of his life and the next he was left hanging… hurting… literally. A case of blue balls like he’d never experienced before. 

He took a step towards the door, nearly tripping over his shorts, which were still hanging around his ankles. He flushed bright red and yanked them up and over his leaking cock. With swift angry movements he put his shirt back on, letting it fall over his shorts, it was a poor way of disguising his raging hard on, but the only one beside wanking to deal with it.

The blaring siren was maddening and Orlando quickly put on a pair of flip flops, grabbed his keycard and left his cabin. With his head down, his thoughts focussed on how to walk while feeling so uncomfortable, he passed Aunt Emily’s cabin without noticing it.

He encountered bewildered people on the way and staff knocking on- and opening doors, checking that every cabin was empty. That’s when Orlando realised he’d forgotten all about Aunt Emily and he immediately turned round, bumping into a crew member following right behind him.

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t go back now, you have to go to the Promenade deck,” the man told him.

Orlando shook his head. “I can’t, my aunt, she’s still in her cabin, I have to collect her, she has a twisted ankle.”

The man was adamant however. “All the cabins will be checked, sir, your aunt will be assisted if she can’t walk by herself, but you really have to move along now and clear the corridor.”

Talking with the awful noise was really a strain and finally Orlando let himself be pushed towards the door leading to the Promenade deck after urging the crew member again to check on his aunt. 

Anxious to see if his aunt was already on deck, Orlando looked around the Promenade deck. Worriedly he scanned the faces of the assembled passengers, then he saw Miss Otto. “Have you seen my aunt?” he asked her. 

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t Orlando, but I’m sure she’s fine.”

Orlando gave her a small smile and walked to the other side where people were sitting in deck chairs, he noticed Sean sitting next to an elderly lady, checking her pulse. He hastily walked over. “Sean, excuse me, Doctor Bean, have you seen my aunt?” 

“Orlando, dear, there you are!” 

Irritation, relief, anger were the emotions that went through Orlando at hearing Aunt Emily’s voice.

He looked at Sean’s grinning face before he whirled around. “Auntie, where have you been? I was worried about you.”

His aunt clucked her tongue and patted the chair next to her. “Don’t be silly, dear boy, I was escorted from my cabin by a very nice young man, he brought me here and that’s where I have been all this time," she told him in a cheerful voice. 

At that moment the sirens and bells finally stopped their horrible noise.

Orlando rolled his eyes, flopped down in the deck chair and closed his eyes. 

“You look a bit flustered, dear, are you feeling alright?” 

Orlando’s eyes flew open, glad that his aunt couldn’t guess the real reason, then he turned his head to face her. “I am now, Auntie, now that I know you are safe.”

She patted his arm. “Of course, dear, I’m sorry to have given you such a scare. Oh, look here is the Captain, I hope there is no real problem.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The Captain asked for everyone’s attention. “There was a fire alert on A-deck. At this moment we are investigating it, there is no need to be alarmed. We’d like you to stay on the Promenade deck for a little while longer and follow the instructions of the crew.” The Captain smiled reassuringly. “Cocktails will be served to you in a minute, while we conclude our investigation. Thank you ladies and gentlemen.”

Applause sounded for the Captain, while relieved faces were clear all around.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Aunt Emily smiled triumphantly at Orlando and he only nodded keeping his eyes closed. His heart rate had finally returned to normal as had his erection, but he still felt very highly strung. He just couldn’t deal with his aunt right now, she was alright and that was the main thing.

Apparently the elderly lady was feeling better and she struck up a conversation with Aunt Emily and Orlando was quite happy about that. He startled at the soft voice close to his ear though.

“Lando, are you okay? I’m sorry for leaving you hanging like-”

“For God’s sake, Sean,” Orlando hissed, “not where my aunt can hear you.” He had opened his eyes and Sean’s face was very close, so Orlando pushed against his shoulder. “Not here, not now, Sean, please, I can’t.”

Sean grimaced but nodded in understanding and continued checking the passengers to see if anyone needed his assistance.

“Ah, Captain!” Aunt Emily’s voice was as loud as ever and Orlando winced, feeling a headache coming on.

“Miss Bloom,” the Captain acknowledged, “that must have been quite a fright for you, I trust you are well?”

“Thank you, I am, but Captain there is something that I need to talk to you about. Will you have some time for me later?” Aunt Emily’s voice had lowered considerably and Orlando was quite surprised at her request. 

The Captain nodded slowly. “If you feel it’s that important, First Officer Bana can also handle any questions you might have.”

Aunt Emily shook her head determinedly. “I’m afraid I have to insist, Captain, it’s a rather delicate matter.”

Orlando frowned, what the hell was going on?

Straightening, the Captain regarded Aunt Emily for a while then he made his decision. “Very well, Miss Bloom, as soon as we have this under control I will have someone take you to my office.”

“Thank you, Captain, I appreciate it.”

The Captain walked away, his presence urgently requested elsewhere as a crew member came up to him and showed him something Orlando couldn’t quite make out and he pointed at A-deck.

“What was that all about, Auntie, is something the matter? You can talk to me, you know that, don’t you?” He was a little worried about her now.

His aunt pushed herself from the chair. “Nothing for you to worry about, dear, just something I need to discuss with the Captain.”

This, for some reason didn’t reassure Orlando at all.

tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It had taken nearly two hours before everything was declared safe and the passengers were allowed back into their cabins.

Now Captain Neeson sat in his office listening to Orlando’s aunt, the frown on his forehead deepening with every word. 

“… so you see something must be done about his indecent behaviour.” Emily Bloom shifted in her chair, her eyes on the Captain. “I don’t want that man anywhere near my nephew.”

Captain Neeson cleared his throat. “You _do_ understand the seriousness of your accusation, Miss Bloom? I will have to investigate this matter thoroughly before I can take any steps against Doctor Bean. In the meantime I have to point out that your nephew is over the age of consent.”

She sighed impatiently. “Orlando is very vulnerable at the moment and he needs to be looked after, not taken advantage of. I want that man suspended from his duties and I want him to stay away from Orlando for the duration of this cruise,” she demanded firmly.

The Captain pushed himself to his feet and walked around his desk to help Miss Bloom up. “I can assure you that we have a strict policy in place when a complaint is made about a staff member and I will be following the procedure implicitly. I just ask you to trust me that the matter is handled properly.”

After some thought Emily Bloom finally nodded. “That will be satisfactory. Thank you for your time, Captain.”

Once the door had closed behind her, the Captain sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, then he grabbed the telephone and dialled a number. “Nurse Wilson, the Captain speaking, please send Doctor Bean to my office.”

He put the phone down and leaned back in his chair. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

After roughly ten minutes there was a knock on the door. 

“Come!” Captain Neeson called out.

The Doctor entered his office. “I’m sorry for the delay, Captain, I was with a patient.” 

“Mr Bloom?” The Captain asked with raised eyebrows. 

The Doctor looked puzzled. “No. One of the passengers was quite traumatised by the fire alert. I had to sedate her and Nurse Wilson is with her right now.”

“Take a seat, Doctor,” Captain Neeson told Sean. “I’ve just had a serious complaint about you, which could lead to you being suspended from your duties until the matter has been investigated.” 

“A complaint, sir?” Sean looked in bemusement at the Captain. “Can I ask what kind of complaint?”

Captain Neeson looked at his Ship’s Doctor and friend, a man he had known for almost ten years. This was just so hard to believe. “It’s an accusation of indecent behaviour.” The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but the Captain held up his hand. “Hold on, Sean. Miss Bloom has been here, accusing you of seducing her nephew and indecent exposure to her.”

“W-what?” Sean had paled slightly and looked in bewilderment at Captain Neeson. “Indecent exposure to Miss Bloom?”

Captain Neeson noted that the Doctor didn’t react to the first part of the accusation. “That’s what she said,” he confirmed.

“How? When? In what way?” It was obvious that the Doctor had no idea what the Captain was talking about.

The Captain folded his hands together on his desk. “Apparently this happened while you were seducing her nephew, according to Miss Bloom. She was quite upset and insists that you will not engage in any contact with him during the remainder of this voyage. Tell me what happened, Sean?”

The Doctor seemed to recover a little from the shock of the accusation and sat forward in his chair. “I don’t know anything about indecent exposure, as to seducing her nephew, that’s something between Orlando and me.”

The Captain shook his head. “That’s not enough, Sean.”

“That’s all I’m going to say about it, Captain.” Sean said determinedly.

“You leave me no other choice then to suspend you, Sean and I have to urge you not to seek contact with Mr Bloom or his aunt. That will be all.”

Without another word Sean left the Captain’s office.

Captain Neeson felt a headache coming on.

### 

Emily Bloom nodded and smiled cheerfully at the people she encountered on her way from the Captain’s office to her nephew’s cabin.

Her conversation with the Captain had gone really well and she was certain she had seen the last of the Doctor. He wouldn’t dare to go against her wishes and try to see Orlando.

Now she had to inform Orlando and although he wouldn’t be pleased, he would soon see it was in his best interest. He was a sensible boy.

### 

“You have done WHAT?” Orlando shouted, incensed. “You had no right to do that, no right at all! For the last time Aunt Emily, stop interfering in my life!”

He whirled around to face her, his good hand clenched into a tight fist. “How dare you ruin Sean’s reputation like that, how dare you complain to the Captain, Sean has done nothing wrong!”

“Orlando,” Aunt Emily couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “He was seducing you, he is-”

“I. Was. Seducing. Him.” Orlando enunciated every word clearly. He thumped his chest. “I started it and it has nothing to do with you. It’s none of your business!”

Aunt Emily gasped and sank down in the chair which was luckily right behind her. “How can you say that? All I ever wanted was your happiness,” she said teary-eyed. She opened her handbag and frantically searched for something, pulling out her handkerchief moments later.

Orlando huffed in disgust. “I have no time for this, I have to go to the Captain and set him straight.”

Aunt Emily looked up at him, an expression of horror on her face. “No, you can’t do that. It will make me look ridiculous.”

Orlando walked to the door and opened it, then he glared over his shoulder at his aunt. “You should have thought of that before you decided to try and discredit Doctor Bean. You only have yourself to thank for looking ridiculous, Aunt Emily. Please leave my cabin as soon as you are finished, I have no desire to dine with you tonight.” 

Then he left the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Aunt Emily was probably for the first time in her life, shocked into silence.

### 

Orlando stalked through the corridors until he reached the Captain’s office, he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

“Enter.” The Captain’s voice sounded a little muffled. 

Orlando opened the door and stepped inside. “Captain Neeson, I’d like to have a word,” he said without hesitation. 

Captain Neeson raised his eyebrows, but pointed at the chair in front of his desk. “Please, take a seat. What can I do for you?”

“I want to talk to you about Doctor Bean’s suspension,” Orlando told the Captain, as he sat down.

The Captain shook his head. “I can’t discuss that with you. I am disappointed though, that Doctor Bean felt the need to run to you to complain about his suspension and sent you here in his defence.”

Orlando put his hands on the Captain’s desk and leant forward. “Doctor Bean did no such thing, Captain Neeson. In fact I haven’t seen Doctor Bean since just after the fire alert on deck and haven’t really spoken to him since he changed my bandage this afternoon.”

The Captain frowned. “Then how do you know about his suspension? No one but he and I know about that.” The Captain’s voice sounded suspicious.

Orlando sighed and slumped in the chair. “My aunt just came to inform me with glee about Doctor Bean’s suspension. I just can’t believe that you took her at her word without asking me about what happened.”

There was a knock on the door and at the Captain’s bidding, a crew member came in, carrying a tray with a pot of coffee. He placed it on Captain Neeson’s desk and with a nod at both men, left as quietly as he’d come.

“Would you like some coffee?” the Captain asked Orlando as he reached behind him in the cabinet for some cups and saucers.

Orlando nodded and Captain Neeson poured for both of them. “Your aunt spoke of indecent behaviour, of Doctor Bean seducing you, she-”

“Captain,” Orlando interrupted the other man a little rudely. “Last time I looked, twenty-seven was well over the age of consent, whatever my aunt might have been telling you, she has no say in who I hang out with.”

Captain Neeson held up a hand. “I realise that, but she mentioned that you are vulnerable at the moment and… and…” the Captain seemed a little uncomfortable.

“And she told you I was incapable of making any rational decisions concerning relationships?” Orlando supplied. 

“Something like that.”

Orlando sighed. “My previous relationship ended in a rather bad way, Captain, that is all there is to it, and now my aunt is convinced I am unable to find someone else, or at least someone who she’ll approve of. My previous boyfriend was blond, Doctor Bean is blond, therefore in her book he is a ‘persona non grata’, unable to make me happy and needs to be kept away from me.”

Captain Neeson shoved his chair back and stood in front of the window, looking out at the blue sea surrounding the ship. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but what you are saying is, that because of his hair colour, the Doctor is deemed unfit company for you?” 

Orlando nodded. “I know it sounds ridiculous but… that seems to be her main objection,” he shrugged.

The Captain didn’t react to his words, he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “There is something weird about all of this. Excuse me a moment.” He walked to the telephone on his desk and dialled a number. “Sean? Could you please come to my office, it’s important.”

With a frown Orlando stood from his chair and took a step towards the Captain. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I’d like to wait until the Doctor is here, there is something… it just doesn’t add up.” Captain Neeson shook his head. 

A little confused Orlando paced up and down the office, as the Captain was obviously waiting for Sean to arrive before he was going to say anything else. 

When the knock came it was a relief to both men in the office. “Come in,” Captain Neeson called out and Sean entered the office.

“Orlando?” was the first thing the Doctor said. “What are you doing here? Dammit Liam,” Sean turned to the Captain angrily, “How dare you involve him! Why can’t you leave him alone?”

“Sean!” Orlando pulled on Sean’s arm to attract his attention. “Sean, stop it. I came to see the Captain myself. Aunt Emily told me what she had done, I couldn’t just leave it like that.”

“Shall we sit down, gentlemen?” the Captain urged. “I ask you both to listen to me without interrupting me.” He sat down behind his desk again and planted his elbows on it, his hands under his chin. “Something is bothering me about this case and I need to try and find out what it is.”

“Is it necessary for Orlando to stay here, it could be… embarrassing for him?” Sean asked the Captain. 

Before Captain Neeson could react, Orlando butted in. “This concerns me just as much as you, Sean, besides this happened in my cabin and I think I have every right to be here. I’ll get over being embarrassed,” he declared.

“Good,” the Captain nodded. “Now let’s go over the accusation again. Miss Bloom accuses you of indecent behaviour, Doctor. She meant you were seducing her nephew. Her second complaint was that of indecent exposure to her. It’s a serious complaint, one that I can’t ignore, even if I could disregard the complaint about you seducing Orlando.”

“Which you should, Captain, because with all due respect it’s none of your business, or my aunt’s,” Orlando declared firmly.

Sean’s hands suddenly clenched around the arms of his chair. “Hang on, when and where did she say this happened?”

Orlando’s head whipped around to look at the Doctor. “Sean?”   
Sean held up a hand. “You just said,” here he looked at Orlando, “and I quote ‘this happened in my cabin’, right?” 

Orlando nodded.

“Captain?” Sean asked, “ _When_ and _where_ did Miss Bloom say she saw me seducing Orlando, she saw me being indecent?”

“She was rather vague, but it was definitely today and with the indecent exposure she referred to you without a shirt?” the Captain cocked his head in question. 

Orlando gasped, his face turned bright red, when it finally dawned on him _what_ his aunt must have seen. “I-I… that’s not possible,” he whispered.

Sean slammed his hands on Captain Neeson’s desk. “Damn right it’s not possible. Orlando, do you remember what happened earlier. _Exactly_ what happened?”

Orlando looked at Sean strangely. “More or less, yes. Why?”

“Tell us,” Sean ordered him. “Tell us, the Captain and me from the moment I walked in what happened.”

“Sean!” Orlando said pleadingly.

“Do it!” Sean’s voice was merciless.

Orlando sprang up from his chair, nearly making it topple over. “Fine!” he snapped and strode over to the window, making sure his back was turned towards the other two men. “It was almost four o’clock when you arrived at my cabin. You said you came to change the bandages on my hand,” he started in a flat tone, only a slight tremor betraying his anger. “I asked if it was a house call and you said that it was, but you added that I was the last patient of the day bar any emergencies.” Orlando’s shoulders slumped as he continued. “Then… then you kissed me and started to change my bandages. As you finished up you said it was healing well and the stitches could come out soon.”

“And…” Sean pressed on ruthlessly. “What did you do then, Lando?”

The Captain raised his eyebrows at the intimacy the name suggested, but he stayed quiet.

Orlando bit his lip as he tried to remember. “I asked if you were ‘off duty’.”

“No,” Sean said harshly, “you did something else first.”

Orlando turned to look at him, the tone of Sean’s voice indicating he was overlooking something important. He closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to remember every little detail of the afternoon. “You finished bandaging my hand,” he said still with his eyes closed, “told me about the stitches. Then I stood and went to the door, I wanted to make sure and that’s why I asked if you were off duty and then I locked the door…” His eyes flew open. “I. Locked. The. Door!”

“Yess,” Sean hissed triumphantly. “Your aunt couldn’t have seen us, because the only time I had my shirt off when I was with you , was this afternoon and you locked the door to your cabin.”

Captain Neeson opened the top left drawer of his desk and pulled something out which he threw on the desk for Sean and Orlando to see. “Which brings me to this. It was found in the corridor on A-deck, on the floor under the fire alarm.”

Orlando came back to the desk. It looked like a keycard and he looked in confusion at the Captain. “What is it?”

“It’s a pass key. One of the maids reported it lost to the Head of House Keeping this morning. She thought she had lost it in the laundry from one of the cabins she cleaned this morning,” the Captain explained. 

Orlando felt his knees buckle and he sank down in his chair. “Which cabin?” he whispered. 

“She remembered opening cabin A24 with it, you were not in when she came to clean it. The maid didn’t need it for your Aunt’s cabin because she was there, but your aunt left shortly after she arrived. When the maid wanted to open the next cabin, the key was missing.”

Orlando rubbed his face. “I was checking out the gym, I wanted to spent some time away from Aunt Emily. Are you saying…” he cleared his throat. “Are you saying that she used the pass key to gain access to my cabin while I was there, while I… while we…” he was getting more and more upset. 

“Lando, calm down,” Sean put a hand on Orlando’s arm. “What happened in your cabin is between the two of us. It’s none of your aunt’s business.”

Orlando turned to Sean. “But Sean… she saw us!” he cried out, distressed. 

Sean stood and pulled Orlando up and into his arms. “It is okay, Orlando, it’s a little uncomfortable thinking about it. But can you imagine how your aunt must have felt?”

Orlando, his face hidden in Sean’s neck, snorted, then groaned. “Oh God, I can’t believe she saw us.”

Over Orlando’s shoulder, Sean looked at his friend, Captain Neeson was doing his best to hide his grin. Then he sobered up.

“I’m afraid that the spot where the pass key was found, invites some more speculation,” he said a little abruptly.

Both Sean and Orlando sat down again. “You mentioned it was found on the floor? Close to the fire alarm.” Orlando asked him. Then his eyes went wide and he started to shake his head. “No. No. No. I refuse to believe that.”

“It makes sense though,” Sean admitted, looking at the Captain who got up from his chair and opened a door of his cabinet. He took out a bottle of whisky and three glasses, he poured a measure in each of them and handed a glass to Sean and Orlando.

“It’s the only explanation I can come up with,” Captain Neeson admitted. “Whatever Miss Bloom saw, shocked her. She leaves the cabin hastily, she has to separate you two, what can she do? Then she sees the fire alarm and pushes the button. A sure way to break you up.”

Sean nods. “I’m afraid it sounds very plausible.”

Lifting his glass with a shaking hand, Orlando drank his whisky, too much at once and choked a little. He coughed and his eyes teared up. He hastily put his glass down and stood. “I’m so sorry Captain for all the inconvenience my aunt has caused you. I’m… I have to go now. I’m sorry, Captain.”

“Orlando, wait.” Sean reached out for Orlando, but the young man stepped away from him, his eyes sad. “Please don’t, I can’t do this right now, I need to be alone.”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sean was a little worried. Orlando hadn’t shown up for dinner and he wasn’t in his cabin.  
After leaving Captain Neeson’s office, Sean decided to check on Orlando, but after repeatedly knocking there was no answer.

Unobtrusively he had enquired with a few crew members, but no one had seen Orlando all night and now Sean was getting worried. Not because he was afraid Orlando would do anything stupid, but he had been quite shaken up when he had found out what his aunt had done. 

Sean returned to Orlando’s cabin again after dinner, hoping the younger man had returned by now but that was not the case. Sean looked at his watch, it was half past eleven and there was still no sign of Orlando. It was completely dark now and with Orlando’s current state of mind Sean really needed to know that Orlando was alright.

His pager went off and he went for the nearest phone. “Bean.” He listened briefly, his face creasing in concern. 

“I’ll be right there.”

### 

Orlando left the Captain’s office quite troubled. He hadn’t realised how opposed Aunt Emily was to his relationship, if you could call it that already, with Sean. He had no idea that she would go this far to stop them from getting closer.

His aunt had pressed the fire alarm, he was certain of it. She would probably deny it and they couldn’t prove it, but he was as sure as if he’d seen her do it. 

Orlando’s face flushed hot again at the thought of Aunt Emily seeing him getting a blowjob. How could he ever look her in the eye again? 

It was humiliating!

Someone was approaching and Orlando stared at his feet, he couldn’t look at anyone right now, he felt so ashamed. 

The thought of dinner made him feel sick and he didn’t want to see anyone. He would wait until dinner had started before he returned to his cabin, just in case he ran into Aunt Emily. 

Deciding that he needed a drink, Orlando turned in the direction of the bar, not the one beside the pool, but the one inside, well away from the restaurant, with lots of dark corners to hide in. 

“Hey mate, how’ve you been, how’s the hand?” Dominic greeted him enthusiastically.

Orlando shrugged, not in the mood to talk to anyone. “Fine, okay, a tequila please,” he said shortly. “Better make that a bottle.”

Dominic raised his eyebrows at the request and uncharacteristically short answers, but wiped the bar in front of Orlando and put a bottle of tequila and a glass in front of him. Orlando ignored the glass but took the bottle. “Cheers mate,” he told Dom and retreated to the far corner of the bar, putting the bottle against his lips.

 

The bartender kept a close eye on his silent customer, but the young man was quietly drinking from his bottle not looking up even once. Then Dom’s attention was diverted by a group of passengers intent on partying and he forgot Orlando for a while.   
Scowling at the sudden noise in the bar, Orlando pushed to his feet and swayed. He grinned, “You’re at sea what did you expect?” he told himself. He managed to swerve around a throng of people, nearly tripping over the threshold and staggered on deck.

Having reach a lull in the orders, Dominic caught sight of Orlando leaving the bar, stumbling and swaying dangerously. He grabbed the phone and paged a familiar number. Within minutes he was called back. “Sean? It’s Dom, Orlando was here, he was great friends with a bottle of tequila and he’s just left, bottle is empty and I was too late to stop him, sorry.”

_“I’ll be right there.”_ Sean promised.

### 

Unsteadily making his way across the ship, Orlando was glad the railing was so conveniently close by for some much needed support.

However drunk he was, he knew exactly where he was going. It was a challenge to get there but he could do it.

First though he had to make it up the stairs. He was still wearing his flip flops from when he’d had to leave his cabin in a hurry and they proved to be an unforeseen difficulty.

Orlando looked down at his feet and then back at the stairs, cocking his head and assessing the problem. Nodding, having solved the problem, he kicked off the flip flops and raised a finger as he looked down at the brightly coloured footwear. “Whait here,” he slurred.

Orlando smiled in satisfaction when there were no objections from said footwear. “Le’s go,” he encouraged himself as he grabbed the handrail and carefully went up the stairs. Orlando managed the stairs until the last step, somehow he missed it and tripped, flopping down on his knees, shaking his head in confusion. 

“Ow fucking sshtupid step,” he muttered. Orlando crawled forward on his knees, judging how far he still had to go. “Fucking big boat,” he complained and crawled past a large pile of coiled rope. “Looks like a big, fat-arsed shnake..” he mumbled. The rope gave him the support he needed to get back on his feet though and he stood swaying for a bit, blinking to get his bearings. “Where the hell did the bow go?” 

Orlando wrinkled his forehead, completely lost. He held on to the rope to stay upright and slowly turned his head. “There you are!” he exclaimed happily and turned around a little too fast, because he almost fell over again.

“Stop moving about! You big fucking boat!” Orlando yelled annoyed. Then he patted the coiled rope. “Good shnake, good boy.” And he stumbled off in the direction of the bow once more.

Having finally reached his goal, he embraced the flagpole in front of him and shouted:  
“I’m the King of the World!” 

Then he slid inelegantly to the deck, giggling in the darkness.

### 

“Where did he go?” Sean asked as he hurried into the bar breathlessly, grabbing hold of Dom’s sleeve.

“Don’t know, Doc,” Dom said with regret. “I couldn’t go after him, it was packed in here, sorry.” He returned to filling orders, then looked up just as Sean was about to leave again. “Orlando went forward, that’s all I saw,” Dom called out.

Sean waved his hand that he’d heard him. 

Out on deck, Sean looked back and forth, there were enough people around, but there was no sign of Orlando. Where could he have gone? Knowing Orlando he would have gone somewhere quiet and-

Sean’s thoughts stopped as he suddenly knew where to look for Orlando. His face turned concerned at the thought of Orlando trying to make his way across the ship and all the obstacles he had to avoid to get to the bow. 

Determinedly Sean stalked to the stairs that led to the lifeboat storage deck. He was about to set foot on the bottom step when something brightly coloured right next to the stairs caught his attention.

At closer inspection, Sean let out a barked laugh when he recognised Orlando’s flip flops. He picked them up and held them in his hand when he raced up the stairs, knowing for certain that he would find Orlando at the bow.

_If_ nothing had happened to him.

Sean could feel his pulse quicken at the thought that something might have happened to Orlando and he jumped on deck, scanning the deck for the other man.

Then he heard it, singing, or at least something that probably was supposed to count as singing. It was slightly off key. Sean winced, make that very off key and he slowly took a step forward to try and see the singer, who was offering a rendition of the title theme from Titanic, or so Sean believed.

_“Near, far, wherever you are_  
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on and on and on and on and on and… Fuck! Where the hell is that heart going to?”

Sean tried to smother a laugh, but wasn’t entirely successful and it came out as a snort.

Orlando, who was still sitting on the floor looked up, his face scrunched up a little until he recognised Sean. “Sheanie!” he yelled happily and patted the floor next to him. “You know that stupid heart, it goes on and on.” 

Sean crouched down beside him and nodded, unable to hide his grin this time. “So I heard,” he smirked. “Having fun, Lando?”

Orlando cocked his head and seemed to seriously consider the question, then he noticed the flip flops in Sean’s hand and he raised a finger at them. “I told you two to stay downstairs.” 

Puzzled as to who Orlando was talking to, Sean looked at him and then followed Orlando’s gaze and he completely lost it when he realised Orlando was talking to his flip flops. 

Bemused Orlando looked at Sean, but waited patiently until the Doctor had pulled himself together again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sean handed the flip flops to Orlando. “These are yours, I presume?”

Orlando nodded. “Yeah, they are, very naughty though, never do as they’re told.”

Sean managed to keep his face straight, but it was difficult. “So anything else you want to tell me about?”

Raising himself to his knees, Orlando shuffled closer until he could whisper in Sean’s ear. “There’s a big fat-arsed shnake up here. Was very friendly though, helped me to get up from the floor.” 

“A snake?” Sean squeaked.

Nodding seriously, Orlando pointed over his shoulder. “Over there.”

Sean scrambled to his feet and pulled Orlando with him. “We’d better go, you just never know with snakes,” he said and Orlando nodded in agreement.

With an arm around Orlando’s waist and the flip flops clutched in Orlando’s hand, they slowly made their way to the stairs again. Passing one of the coiled ropes on the way, Orlando bent down and petted it. “Good shnake, good boy.”

Sean decided that he shouldn’t be surprised by anything from now on, a drunk Orlando was very… interesting to say the least.

“Now let’s get you down the stairs carefully,” Sean said while he pulled Orlando closer to support him. 

Orlando grinned at him. “Stairsh are tricky,” then he sighed. “It’s all this shtupid boat’s fault, it just keeps moving.”

Sean listened and nodded, his face serious. “I know, we’d better help each other getting down. Here, hold on to me tight.” 

Orlando’s arm went around Sean’s waist, while Sean had his arm around Orlando’s shoulders and slowly they descended the stairs. If Orlando leaned a little heavily on him, Sean didn’t mention it, just held the other man a little tighter, steering him down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Sean stopped Orlando. “I’m taking you to my cabin, Lando, I don’t think you should be alone tonight and I don’t think your aunt would appreciate your singing,” he added with a smile. 

“Shinging? Who’s shinging?” Orlando slurred, he was starting to get heavier and heavier and Sean was almost dragging him along.

“You were,” Sean said, glad that his cabin was just around the corner. 

Orlando with his mouth open looked in confusion at Sean. “I can’t shing,” he muttered.

“I noticed,” Sean snorted, unable to help himself. 

With a soulful expression in his eyes, Orlando gazed at Sean. “I can shing for you, Sheanie, if you want me to. I can try.”

Sean’s arm tightened around Orlando, as he shook a little with laughter. “That would be lovely, Lando, but it’s a bit late now, let’s get back to the cabin first, okay?”

Orlando nodded and stumbled beside him, but Sean kept him from falling. 

“Come on, love, we’re almost there,” Sean encouraged Orlando, who was having more and more difficulty setting one foot in front of the other.

Arriving at his cabin, Sean propped Orlando up against the wall and yanked his keycard through the lock and as soon as the door opened he pulled Orlando inside. 

Orlando yawned, with his eyes at half mast he looked around the cabin. “Shjit!” he cursed suddenly, startling Sean.

“What? What’s wrong, Lando?” Sean asked in alarm.

Orlando pointed at the wall where a large comfortable couch was situated. “They stole my bed!” He took a stumbling step forward. “Those bastards stole my bed!”

Wondering who the bastards were that Orlando was talking about, Sean gently grabbed Orlando by the arm and turned him the other way. “There’s the bed, Lando, see? You are in my cabin now and the bed is on the other side. I’ve got a bit more furniture, because I live here practically the entire year.”

Orlando blinked and looked at Sean with a fuzzy look on his face. “Yeah?” he finally said and Sean could see that Orlando had no idea what he was talking about.

“I think it’s way past your bed time,” Sean grinned and tugged on Orlando’s arm to get him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Orlando tried to look at his watch, but he kept moving his arm back and forth, unable to focus on the digits. “Bastards,” he mumbled again, not elaborating what they had done this time. “I’m sleepy,” he muttered softly. “Can I go to bed now, Shean?”

Sean nodded and stepped forward as Orlando struggled to get up off the bed. “Here, let me help you before you fall over.” And he pushed Orlando down on the bed again. “Let’s start with your shirt, that’s the easy bit.”

“Yeah, easy.” Orlando nodded; he obviously had no idea what Sean was talking about.

“Arms up!” Sean ordered and he pulled Orlando’s shirt over his head and threw it over the chair in the corner. Then he chuckled and pushed against Orlando’s bare chest, tipping him backwards on the bed. 

Orlando giggled as he bounced up and down, his coordination gone completely and he started to slide of the bed. Sean managed to grab his foot before he landed head first on the floor.

“Whoa there, cowboy,” Sean called out, pulling Orlando back on the bed again. He kept hold of Orlando’s shin to prevent him from falling of the bed again. “Now can you lift your hips for me?” he asked Orlando.

It took a couple of tries, but finally Orlando managed to balance on his elbows long enough for Sean to pull his shorts off. “Now you’d better crawl into bed and catch some sleep,” he told Orlando. 

Nodding Orlando rolled onto his stomach and winced. 

“Something wrong?” Sean was taking his own clothes off and stood with his back to Orlando. 

Orlando mumbled something, that Sean couldn’t make out. “What’s that?

“I need a pee,” Orlando muttered again, he had made it to the edge of the bed, looking around in confusion. 

Sean’s cabin was the mirror image of Orlando’s and it had a bit more furniture and personal stuff, it was obviously making it difficult for Orlando to get his bearings. 

Sean took pity on him. “Come on, this way.” He helped Orlando up and steered him to the bathroom. “Here you go.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a toothbrush, quickly unwrapping it. “You can use this, when you’re done,” he said and he left Orlando to it. 

Discreetly listening for any unusual sounds, Sean took a spare pillow out of the wardrobe and pulled the bed spread from the bottom of his bed and made up a bed on the couch. 

Orlando made it back into the room without incidents and walked, with a little wobble, back to the bed. “Aren’t you going to sleep in bed?” he asked bemused.

Sean shook his head. “Better not. I don’t want to disturb you, Lando, you need a good night’s sleep, it’s been an eventful day for you.”

Orlando crawled under the covers. “Are you going to tuck me in, Sheanie?” 

Sean turned around to look at Orlando, who was blinking and smiling sweetly at him. Sean shook his head and went to the bed, pulling the covers up to Orlando’s chin. “Now be a good boy and go to sleep,” he teased and gave Orlando a kiss on his forehead. 

“Night Sheanie,” Orlando mumbled half asleep already.

Sean quickly went to the bathroom, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he came back into the room, Orlando was snoring lightly and Sean stood and watched the younger man briefly before putting the lights out and trying to get comfortable on the couch. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally managed to drift off.

“Sheanie! Go find the bastards that stole my bed! Make them bring it back right now!”

Sean shot straight up on the couch, looking around with wide eyes until he noticed Orlando sitting up in bed. “Lando? What’s going on?” he asked as he peered into the darkness.

“Dunno,” Orlando slurred his voice heavy with sleep and he sank back down, curling on his side. Within minutes he was snoring again. 

Sean sighed and slid back under his makeshift blanket closing his eyes, it took him longer this time to sink into a long dreamless sleep.

### 

Orlando groaned, his head hurt and he felt a little queasy. Slowly, very slowly he opened his eyes the barest minimum. He grunted, too much light and closed them again rapidly.  
Seconds later his eyes shot open again.

This wasn’t his cabin! 

“Oh God, what happened last night?” He slowly pushed himself into an upright position and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on a lump on the couch. A lump in the form of a man.

Sean!

Everything came rushing back to him and Orlando groaned, deeply embarrassed by his behaviour of the night before.

Fighting briefly with the covers, Orlando stumbled out of bed, looking around for his clothes. Luckily for him someone had put them over a chair and he grabbed his shorts, pulling them on quickly and searching the pocket for his keycard. It was still there and Orlando sighed with relief. Swiftly donning his shirt he looked around the room again, seeing his brightly coloured flip flops next to the coffee table. He picked them up and silently he tiptoed to the door. With a last look at the sleeping Sean, he opened the door and slipped into the corridor, closing the door with a quiet snick.

### 

Sean woke up from a noise and he really didn’t need to look to know that Orlando was gone, but he couldn’t resist and glanced briefly at his bed.

Empty.

Orlando had fled, probably in embarrassment and didn’t want to face Sean this morning.

Sean sighed, they needed to talk and they needed to do it soon. He had sensed Orlando’s insecurity increasing with every move his aunt made to sabotage their relationship. Sean had a feeling Aunt Emily wasn’t going to give up on trying to break them apart.

Somehow this thought gave him an uneasy feeling…

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Orlando had been successfully avoiding Sean for the last two days. After the memory of his drunken night returned to him in the morning, he felt extremely embarrassed. Also due to the fact that his aunt was probably the cause of so much trouble, he wanted to keep a low profile.

Unfortunately neither he, nor the Captain, could prove that Aunt Emily had anything to do with the fire alarm disaster, but Orlando was quite sure it had happened exactly the way they had worked out.  
Even though it made him angry to think about that, much worse was the thought that Aunt Emily had seen him getting a blowjob. The feelings of ecstasy he remembered so well, were tainted now, and he wondered if he would ever be able to forget it, or think about it without flushing a bright red. 

Orlando couldn’t seem to forget, whatever he tried to do to get his mind off things, it didn’t work.

He wandered around the ship, not in the mood to swim, or work on his tan, he particularly didn’t want to be on the promenade deck where he could run into his aunt _or_ Sean. 

He took the stairs to a lower deck and looked around, his curiosity was piqued when he heard some music coming from behind a door right in front of him. He quietly opened the door and looked into the room. 

Miss Aniston was there, rehearsing with her band, doing some voice exercises and Orlando couldn’t help but listen for a bit. He was just about to leave when Miss Aniston looked in his direction.   
“Orlando?” she called out to him.

Orlando froze, he hadn’t intended to be noticed. “Yes?” he asked as he turned towards Miss Aniston.

The singer stepped down from the podium and walked towards him. “I’m so happy to see you, you are just the person I need.”

“I am?” Orlando asked, bewildered.

Miss Aniston nodded enthusiastically. “I noticed you dancing last night, you’re an amazing dancer, Orlando.”

Dancing? Orlando didn’t remember any dancing… He shifted uneasily, not knowing where this was going. “Thanks, but how does that make me the person you need?”

He was grabbed by his elbow and almost dragged across the room. “Guys, this is the man I was talking about earlier!” Miss Aniston pointed at Orlando as she talked to the other band members.

“Miss Aniston, what-” Orlando started.

“Jennifer, you _must_ call me Jennifer, Orlando, if we’re going to do this together than you can’t keep on calling me Miss Aniston.”

Orlando felt as if he resembled a fish, opening and closing his mouth without any sound appearing. 

“Jen?” One of the band members called out to the singer.

She turned around, raising her eyebrows.

“It might help if you tell the poor guy what you have in mind?” the man said to her.

“Oh, right, of course!” Jennifer turned back to Orlando with a smile. “I’m sorry, my mouth is way ahead of everything else. I’m doing this little piece where at one point the dance instructor does a little dance routine with me. The poor man is laid up with the flu, however, and I need someone to step in for him. After I saw you dancing last night, I just knew you’d be perfect for the job, you must have had some training. I mean, I know a dancer when I see one. What do you think?” 

Orlando blinked, to say he was a little overwhelmed by Miss Aniston – Jennifer - was an understatement. “I.. uh… don’t think, I’m not… I don’t think I’m the person you’re looking for,” he finally managed.

Jennifer grabbed Orlando’s hand, however, and looked at him honestly. “Orlando, would you mind giving it a try? For me? Maybe Fernando will feel better tonight, but it would help me a lot if I have someone to go through the steps with me and they,” she waved at the other band members, “are useless in that respect.” Her bright smile indicating she was joking.

Orlando shrugged. “I guess I can give it a go, I-I’m not sure about performing though,” he added.

Jennifer patted his arm. “Thank you and don’t worry, I’m sure if Fernando isn’t capable of performing you’ll be an absolute star.” She pulled him over to the keyboard where piles of sheet music and lots of papers with notes were covering the surface. “Let me show you what the intention is.”

For the next thirty minutes Orlando was familiarising himself with the steps for the dance routine Jennifer had in mind. It didn’t look too difficult and Orlando thought the choreography was perfectly fitting the music which had some definite Spanish influences. 

In the meantime the band was rehearsing their repertoire and Orlando enjoyed the music and Jennifer’s voice in particular. It was deep and with a hoarse timbre that made the music sound very seductive.

“Are you ready to give it a go, Orlando?” Jennifer asked him softly. 

Feeling a little more comfortable about his surroundings, Orlando nodded. “Yes, I like the music and the routine seems to go with it perfectly.”

Jennifer smiled happily at him and gestured at the band. They started the music, while Jennifer guided Orlando to the spot on the floor where she wanted them to start. “It’ll be fine,” she whispered encouragingly.

Surprisingly it was. The first few steps were mostly awkward because he had to get used to a different dance partner, but soon the music and dance took over. Orlando moved as if he’d never stopped dancing abruptly four years ago. 

Orlando’s face slowly relaxed and a happy smile started to grow, Jennifer was a great partner and obviously knew what she was doing. 

When the song came to an end, Orlando panted slightly, but his face was flushed with pleasure. “I didn’t realise how much I missed this,” he mumbled quietly.

“You’re a fantastic dancer, Orlando and I would be very happy if you could join me for tonight’s performance,” Jennifer told him.

Orlando hugged her spontaneously. “Thank you for asking me,” he said with a smile, “it was good to dance like this again. I’m just not sure about performing…” 

Jennifer kissed his cheek. “You’d be a the star of the evening, Orlando. I’ll let you know about Fernando as early as possible then you can decide for yourself what to do.”

With a wave at the guys, Orlando left. It was time to take a shower and get ready for the Captain’s cocktail party.

### 

Sean decided it was time to find Orlando and have a much needed talk.

It had been obvious that Orlando was avoiding him and Sean had tried to give him space, knowing Orlando needed to come to terms with a couple of things. He quietly cursed Emily Bloom for causing Orlando’s embarrassment, for sticking her nose in where it didn’t belong and for generally making Orlando feel so uncomfortable that he was hiding somewhere on the ship without Sean being able to find him.

He stalked down the corridor towards Orlando’s cabin, coming to an abrupt halt when Orlando rounded the corner at the other side of the corridor, apparently not having noticed Sean yet. He almost bumped into Sean before he became aware of the Doctor.

“Sean!” Orlando said rather breathlessly, a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and in the hollow of his throat.

Sean frowned. “Orlando,” he nodded. “Are you alright? You’re out of breath and sweaty and your face is flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Orlando said hastily. “There’s nothing wrong with me, Sean, I’ve been… working out. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take a shower before the cocktail party.” He was about to run his keycard through the lock when a hand on his arm stopped him.

“We need to talk, Orlando,” Sean urged him. “Please? I’ve tried to give you time, but we need to talk now.”

Orlando shrugged off Sean’s hand. “I-I, there’s nothing to talk about, Sean, please let it go.”

Sean shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pocket to avoid reaching out for Orlando again. “I can’t, Orlando, I care for you, very much, more than care actually and I think you feel the same. Don’t give up on us yet because of other people, Lando. Give us at least a chance by talking to me.”

Orlando sighed. “Alright, tonight, after dinner? The bow?” 

“I’ll be there, Lando,” Sean smiled, “thank you.” He nodded and turned to leave, but Orlando softly called out to him.

“I… nothing,” Orlando shrugged. “Until tonight.” Then he swiftly opened the door of his cabin and slipped inside.

Sean stood looking at the closed door for a while before he turned on his heels and left, his mood improved by Orlando’s assent. He started whistling a tune, but then reminded himself that nothing was solved yet.

### 

_“Alright, tonight, after dinner? The bow?”_

Quietly the cabin door was closed. How fortunate that she was just about to look for a maid or she wouldn’t have overheard Orlando and that bothersome Doctor again.

Emily Bloom shook her head in disgust. She needed to sabotage that meeting one way or another and she knew just how.

She checked her outfit for the night. Her polka dot ensemble was entirely suitable for the Captain’s cocktail party, but something was missing. Emily Bloom looked around her cabin, then she sighed, “Of course!” She stalked to her wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue handbag and a pair of short white gloves. “There, perfect.” She nodded in satisfaction.

Then she walked to her nightstand and sat on the bed, pulling open the top drawer. She looked pensively at the contents, deciding that a pale blue handkerchief would certainly match her outfit. She took out several items and put them in her handbag, which was then clicked shut with a determined snick. 

“It’s for your own good, my dear boy, you refuse to listen to sense.” She pressed her lips tightly together as she started to get ready for the cocktail party.

That Doctor was not going to succeed in seducing her nephew again, she would see to that.

### 

The invitation for the cocktail party said casual, and Orlando was very happy that the Captain didn’t make them dress up with the warm weather they were experiencing. He put on a pair of beige coloured linen trousers and a button down, green short sleeved shirt.

If he was going to perform with Miss Aniston later on, he would have to come back and change again, but he hadn’t made up his mind yet. Even if it had felt great to dance again.

He tamed his hair with a bit of hair product and left it at that. He was too restless to sit down and paced around in his cabin.  
He knew he had to stop hiding from Aunt Emily and Sean at some point and it might as well be tonight. 

Meeting Sean later that night made him nervous though. It was all his fault that Sean had almost been suspended, after all it was _his_ aunt who had made accusations against him. Then Orlando had behaved like a lunatic when he got drunk and instead of apologising to Sean for taking over his bed and behaving like a moron, he’d done a runner in the morning.

Orlando’s shoulders slumped, why on earth did Sean still want to talk to him? Maybe Sean wanted to tell him he was no longer interested, that Orlando’s silly aunt was too much for him? 

Orlando sighed, pushing a still unruly curl behind his ear, great, now he was even more edgy.

He looked at his watch and decided it was time to pick up his aunt and go to the cocktail party, at least there he would have some distraction. 

Orlando picked up his keycard and the invitation and left the cabin, he was about to raise his hand and knock on his aunt’s cabin, when the door opened and Aunt Emily’s bright smiling face appeared. 

“Oh, Orlando, dear, it’s you. I thought I heard someone knocking and expected one of the Officer’s to come and escort me to the cocktail party.” She turned away from him and called over shoulder. “Wait right there for me, dear, while I get my handbag and invitation!”

Orlando grimaced and rolled his eyes, he probably should have expected something like that. It was Aunt Emily’s way of punishing him for blowing up at her a couple of days ago. 

“What’s that, dear?” his Aunt called out again.

Orlando groaned quietly, punishment wasn’t over yet. “Yes, Aunt Emily,” he replied obediently.

It took a while, but finally Aunt Emily reappeared again and pulled the door closed. “Come on, dear, we don’t want to be late,” she said, briskly stepping ahead of him in the corridor. Orlando followed right behind her.

It was going to be a long evening.

### 

Orlando handed over the invitations at the door and they were granted entrance to the restaurant where the cocktail party was held.

The Captain welcomed them, nothing in his behaviour betrayed his knowledge of what they suspected Aunt Emily had done. He was very charming and gracious and Orlando admired him for his acting abilities.

Aunt Emily nodded and giggled, pleased with the Captain’s attention, a little disturbed when the man moved his attention to Orlando. 

“Orlando, how nice to see you here. I trust you are well?” Captain Neeson’s voice sounded slightly concerned and Orlando remembered his rather swift exit earlier and he nodded, his smile a little forced. 

“Thank you, Captain, I’m fine,” Orlando hastily assured him.

The Captain patted Orlando’s back, “I’m glad to hear it.” His eyes slid briefly to Aunt Emily and then with another friendly smile for Orlando he moved on.

Orlando looked around the restaurant, he didn’t see Sean and sighed a little in relief. He did notice Karl however. “Aunt Emily? I’m going to have a chat with Karl, will you be alright?”

Aunt Emily nodded. “Of course, dear. I’ll join you later. I think I’ll find something to nibble on first.” 

Orlando walked up to Karl who stood a little to the side. “Hey Karl, how are you?” 

Karl lifted his glass. “I’m fine, enjoying the food and drink, it’s excellent, don’t you think?” 

A waiter with a tray full of the most exotic cocktails, offered Orlando something, but Orlando refused. His last encounter with alcohol only to clear in his mind. “Yeah, it’s exquisite,” he agreed with Karl.

Karl’s rumbling laughter filled the air. “Then why are you declining a drink?”

Orlando rolled his eyes. “Bad memories?” 

Karl laughed again, clapping Orlando on the back. “Imbibed a little too much?” he guessed as he took another sip himself.

“You could say that,” Orlando grinned, realising it was silly not to drink anything at all, when a drink or two wouldn’t do any harm and might even help him relax a bit. He was about to call for the waiter when his aunt arrived.

“Orlando, dear, you don’t have a drink. How very inappropriate, here,” she pushed a glass in his hand. “This one looked so pretty, I couldn’t leave it when I noticed you didn’t have something to drink. I’m sure it’ll taste nice.” 

Orlando looked in bemusement at the reddish pink strawberry daiquiri. “ It’s uh… it’s pink,” his lips twitched a little when he heard Karl cough as he almost choked on his drink. 

Aunt Emily sighed. “ Now don’t be difficult, dear, that’s not nice.” 

“I’m sorry, Auntie, thank you for thinking of me,” Orlando smiled at her and took a large sip from the colourful cocktail. “It’s not bad,” Orlando mumbled and took another sip.

“Of course it’s not, silly boy, the Captain serves only the best. Although…” Aunt Emily looked around her, then leaned closer to Orlando and Karl. “I should give his chef some tips on canapés, you need fantasy and talent to make those.” 

Orlando turned his back on Karl, effectively hiding the fact that the poor man was snorting his drink up his nose. His attempt went completely unnoticed by Aunt Emily however, as she rambled on about the different attractive ways to create a canapé. 

Orlando hummed at the appropriate moments, sipping from his cocktail while looking around for Sean. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen and Orlando wondered whether Sean would make an appearance. Perhaps he didn’t want to see Orlando before he gave him the push.

“Are you paying attention, dear?” Aunt Emily interrupted his thoughts and Orlando nodded, absently wondering if his aunt really expected him to listen to her monologue about something as boring as… canapés?

Finishing his cocktail, Orlando put the glass on an empty tray when he noticed Sean entering the restaurant. Again he couldn’t deny how handsome the Doctor looked in his dress uniform. Orlando had forgotten about their date for a while, but now his anxiety returned in spades. He had come to care a great deal for Sean over the course of the cruise and he didn’t want it to end just like that, because his aunt couldn’t resist interfering. 

Perhaps it was time to tell Sean exactly how much he cared about him and maybe the Doctor would reconsider his decision. Orlando was convinced now more than ever that Sean couldn’t wait to dump him after all the trouble he had caused the other man.

He took a step in the Doctor’s direction when Aunt Emily’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Orlando, dear, can you hold on to this for me? I need to get something from my handbag.” She pushed a plate with the much talked about canapés in Orlando’s hands and he blinked, when had she managed to get those? He hadn’t noticed her absence.

Orlando blinked again and tried to focus on the plate in his hands, but he was swaying a little. When he looked at Aunt Emily she was busy digging through her handbag, but she was slightly blurry and he shook his head to clear his vision. 

“Orlando, are you alright?” a voice asked from far away. Karl’s, by the sound of it and Orlando slowly turned around to look at the other man.

“I don’t know, I’m a little light headed, things are a bit fuzzy, I dunno…” Orlando suddenly felt as if everything around him was happening in slow motion

He swayed again and felt his legs starting to buckle. “ Oh God, what’s wrong with me?” he mumbled and closed his eyes as the world spun around him.

“Orlando!” He heard the panicked voice of his aunt, as he started to collapse, the plate he was holding crashed to the floor. Strong arms went around him and a deep voice shouted. “ I need a doctor here, this is an emergency!” 

Orlando was lowered to the floor, but his head was resting against a broad chest. His eyes opened briefly and he saw Karl’s concerned face hovering above him, then Sean’s face appeared next to Karl’s and he started firing questions rapidly at Karl and Aunt Emily.

“What happened, was he feeling okay when he came here? Did he hit the floor?” the Doctor asked, while he took Orlando’s pulse with one hand and checked his forehead with the other.

The voices resolved to a buzzing sound in the background and Orlando thought it was much better than all the loud shouting.

Suddenly a bright, irritating light shone in his eyes and he tried to grumble, but for some reason his tongue refused to cooperate and the noises seemed to dissolve into the distance. 

Someone, shook him and patted his face. “Orlando! Orlando, what happened?” Then to the others, “What did he drink? Did he eat any of those?” Sean pointed at the broken canapés on the floor between the shards of the plate. 

With a lot of difficulty Orlando managed to prise his eyes open and looked into a pair of concerned green ones. 

“What happened, love, was it something you ate?” 

Sean’s words floated towards Orlando but they didn’t make any sense, somehow it was too much of a bother to really listen.

He closed his eyes again and let oblivion take over.

tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**  


Sean held the door open for First Officer Bana and Karl to carry Orlando into the infirmary and put him gently on the examination table.

The Captain was right behind them, followed closely by Aunt Emily who was in a state of near panic.

“Doctor, what caused Orlando’s collapse?” the Captain wanted to know. 

Sean pulled the stethoscope from his ears. “Don’t know yet, Captain, but I intend to find out.” His attention was pulled back to Orlando when the young man moaned and opened his eyes. “Orlando? How are you feeling?” He automatically took Orlando’s pulse again as he questioned him.

Orlando tried to sit up, but Sean pushed him gently back down again. “Hold on, Lando, you collapsed just now and first I need to find out why.” 

“D-drink,” Orlando mumbled. 

Someone handed him a cup of water, but Orlando shook his head. “N-no food, only a cocktail.”

“That’s not an answer, Orlando. What happened? Why did you faint? Are you ill? You should have told me, you gave me a quite a scare out there.” Aunt Emily’s voice made Orlando flinch.

“Miss Bloom, I have to ask you not to interfere while I’m trying to find out what’s wrong with him.” Sean said firmly.

Aunt Emily sniffed indignantly. “How dare you! I’ve never been spoken to like that!”

“Miss Bloom. I can have you thrown out of the infirmary,” Sean barked at her, his worry for Orlando finally getting the better of him. 

The Captain opened his mouth but First Officer Bana stepped forward and took Aunt Emily’s arm. “Why don’t we wait outside, while the Doctor finishes his examination. It’s better for Orlando if the Doctor find’s out what is wrong with him as soon as possible, don’t you think?”

Karl helpfully held the door open while First Officer Bana guided Aunt Emily out of the infirmary, then he stepped out into the corridor too and closed the door behind him.

In the meantime Orlando’s eyes had drifted shut again, oblivious to what happened around him. 

“Lando,” Sean whispered, the back of his hand softly caressing Orlando’s cheek. “Wake up, love, tell me what happened.” 

The Captain cleared his throat. “Doctor?” 

Sean jerked upright. “Sorry, Sir, I’m worried.” He turned away and put a sleeve around Orlando’s arm to check his blood pressure. He mumbled something as he made notes and put a thermometer in Orlando’s mouth.

Orlando started to protest, but quietened down as Sean whispered something and stroked his wrist softly while checking his pulse again and peering into his eyes.

“It doesn’t seem alarming, Sir. He has no fever, his pulse is strong if a little slow, his blood pressure is fine, maybe a bit low, but I would need previous check ups to be certain of that. Pupils seem dilated. His reflexes aren’t entirely up to standard either, reaction again a little slow. His coordination is all over the place and he keeps drifting off as if he’s…”

“Drugged!” Both the Captain and Sean said it at the same time. 

“Good God!” Captain Neeson exclaimed, “Do you think he took something and misjudged or… Sean?” Only now Liam noticed how pale his friend had become. “What? What is it?”

“Orlando and I…” Sean shook his head and stared at the door of the infirmary without continuing.

Captain Neeson sighed. “Sean! Did something happen between the two of you, did something make him do this?”

Sean jumped up. “No! Orlando would never take pills to solve his problems.”

“So there were problems between the two of you?” the Captain stated calmly. 

Sean looked at Orlando, who was shifting around uncomfortably on the examination table, his eyes closed. 

“Just one,” Sean replied to his friend. “And she’s outside in the corridor, that’s- Wait a minute…” Sean stood and started to pace up and down the infirmary. “Could she…? We were outside in the corridor when we… I bet she did… What if she…?” 

“For God’s sake, Sean, could you perhaps finish one of those sentences?” Captain Neeson said impatiently. “What the hell are you babbling about?”

Sean went back to the examination table and looked down on Orlando. “You said ‘no food, only a cocktail’. What are the chances?”

Sean’s behaviour was confusing the Captain, he seemed to be talking to Orlando who was completely out of it, then talking to himself. “Sean-” he started, but Sean held up his hand.

“Captain – Liam – I’m going to ask you _not_ to interfere, just let me follow my instincts on this, please.” He walked to the door, about to open it. “Please?” he asked again.

Uncertain of what was to come, the Captain shrugged, deciding to trust his long time friend. “Alright Sean, but don’t make me have to suspend, or worse, fire you.”

“If I’m wrong, I’ll resign of my own free will, Liam,” Sean told him seriously.

This didn’t ease Captain Neeson’s mind one bit.

Sean opened the door. “Miss Bloom, you can come in now.” 

“Finally!” Aunt Emily huffed and sailed into the room, not giving Sean another look as she pushed past him and walked straight to Orlando. “Oh, dear boy, what have they done?” she wailed, her ever present handbag opened and she got a handkerchief out to dab at her eyes.

“ _They_ , Miss Bloom?” Sean asked, his voice harsh. “Who are you referring to and what have _they_ done?”

Aunt Emily turned around, waving her hand. “Well whatever it is they did, I mean, look at the poor boy, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

Sean took a step closer to her, intimidating her with his height. “What is, Miss Bloom? It isn’t obvious to me at all. Is Orlando suffering from a bout of the flu, or has he become dizzy due to a migraine? Maybe it’s seasickness and he felt very nauseous. I don’t know, he hasn’t been able to tell me anything.”

Aunt Emily took a step closer to Orlando and away from Sean. “Well then you should examine him some more, are you sure you are a doctor?”

A squeaking cough sounded from Captain Neeson and Aunt Emily looked briefly at him before she fixed her eyes on Sean again. 

Sean took another step towards Orlando’s aunt, until he stood on the other side of the examination table, automatically reaching for Orlando’s pulse to check his condition. He tenderly brushed some curls from the younger man’s forehead while at the same time checking his temperature again. 

“Shall I tell you what I think, Miss Bloom?” Sean said softly, menacingly. “I think someone overheard Orlando and me talking in the corridor just outside his cabin earlier today. We agreed on meeting later tonight to talk about the past few days and everything that has happened. This someone was determined to stop us from meeting and somehow, at the cocktail party Orlando was given a drink and I’m certain there was something in his drink that caused him to collapse. Wasn’t there, Miss Bloom?” 

“W-what?” Aunt Emily asked indignant. “Do you think I gave Orlando sleeping pills in his cocktail to-” She clapped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she’d said.

“Sleeping pills?” Captain Neeson asked shocked. “You gave your own nephew sleeping pills, just from stopping him to do something you do not agree with?”

Sean slowly put Orlando’s hand down, his hands were turning into fists. “Are you mad, woman?” His voice carried far beyond the infirmary, down to the corridor where Karl and First Officer Bana were still waiting. “Are you telling me, that you gave Orlando, who I’m certain never takes anything beyond a simple painkiller, sleeping pills? Not only that, but you put them in a drink that was also heavily dosed with alcohol? Have you lost your mind?”

Aunt Emily opened her mouth, but Sean turned away from her in disgust. “No don’t answer, I think we all know the answer to that, considering your behaviour over the past few weeks.”

Aunt Emily’s mouth snapped shut audibly.

“I’m appalled, Miss Bloom. All this time I at least had the feeling you cared for Orlando, even if you had a strange way of showing it,” Sean continued.

“B-but you don’t underst-” Aunt Emily started.

Sean cut her off rudely. “I never thought for one moment that you would be capable of endangering his life like this!”

No! No! That’s not what I wanted… I only wanted…” Aunt Emily sniffed, this time she had genuine tears sliding down her face. “I only wanted to stop him from seeing you later tonight. I didn’t mean him any harm… I didn’t think he would react this strongly,” she confessed. 

Sean crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I see, it’s good to know how much you hate me and that you don’t care one bit about what Orlando wants. I want to know what you gave him and how many tablets you put in his drink." 

Aunt Emily rummaged in her handbag, she pulled out a container and showed it to the Doctor. "I used two of these."

The Doctor only nodded before he turned away from her and walked to the door, when he opened it, both Karl and First Officer Bana stepped away from it, a slightly guilty look on their faces.

“Officer Bana,” the Captain called him inside. “I’d like you to take Miss Bloom to her cabin and I want someone to guard her door, she is not to leave it tonight.” He turned to Miss Bloom. “I want you to stay away from Orlando tonight until I have been able to speak with him. Dinner will be served to you in your cabin,” he added.

Unable to voice any objections, Miss Bloom went with First Officer Bana, who looked appalled, but followed the Captain’s orders. 

When they were both out of sight, Sean waved Karl inside. “I gather you heard the whole thing?” he asked.

Karl nodded, his face still showing his shock.

“Can you help me move Orlando to my cabin?” Sean asked Karl and after the other man’s nod, he turned to the Captain. 

“Sir, I don’t want him anywhere near that woman tonight and he needs to be monitored just in case. I will be able to do that in my cabin and Orlando will be more comfortable there than here in the infirmary,” he explained.

“I agree. Sean, you do what you deem necessary, but please keep me informed of Orlando’s condition,” Captain Neeson requested.

“I will, Sir, thank you.” Sean managed a small smile. “I’m sure all he needs to do is sleep it off.” 

The Captain nodded at him. “I hope that will do the trick, Sean, or things might turn a lot more serious.” He opened the door of the infirmary to leave when he bumped into Miss Aniston who was about to knock on the door.

“Captain! I heard Orlando is unwell. Will he be alright?” Her voice sounded worried and Sean stepped closer.

“He will be, why do you want to know?” he asked a little suspiciously.

Miss Aniston looked past the Captain to the Doctor. “He was going to help out with our performance tonight. That’s why I’m asking,” she explained.

“Going to help you out?” Sean was a little confused, then he shrugged. “I’m sorry but he won’t be able to do anything tonight.”

The Captain started to close the door. “Best leave the Doctor to it now, Miss Aniston,” he said and indicated the corridor with his head.

“Oh right, of course. I hope he will be well soon.” She looked in concern at Sean over the Captain’s shoulder and then left the infirmary.

Sean immediately turned back to Orlando. Karl came to stand next to him. “He’s fast asleep, isn’t he?” Karl asked him.

Sean nodded. “Yes. Thank God, that’s all it is. Now we have to get him to my cabin. It’s two doors down so it’s not that far. Maybe we can take him between us?” He looked at Karl who nodded.

“Sure let’s give it a try.”

They managed to get Orlando in an upright position, but he was a complete dead weight and almost slid off the examination table.

Karl shook his head. “That’s not going to work. If you can hold him for me, I’ll try to get him over my shoulder.”

Together they pushed and pulled until Orlando was sitting on the edge of the examination table and then Karl put his arm around Orlando’s waist while Sean draped him over Karl’s shoulder. With an ‘oomph’ Karl straightened and motioned for Sean to open the door.

Sean hurried ahead of Karl, digging in his trouser pocket for his keycard to open the door to his cabin. 

Orlando might be slender, but without any cooperation from him he was really heavy. Karl grunted and as soon as Sean had opened his door he pushed inside and dumped Orlando on the bed.

“Would you mind staying with him while I lock up the infirmary?” Sean asked him.

Karl was still panting but motioned for Sean to go. 

Sean returned almost immediately and after waving off Karl’s offer of assistance he closed the door behind the other man with a deep sigh.

### 

Sean was lying on his side, watching Orlando sleep.

It had been quite difficult to get Orlando undressed in his state, but he had managed to get the younger man in bed and under the covers. Orlando was still very much out of it and didn’t even moan or move about. The sleeping pills certainly did the job they were designed for.

Sean had contemplated sleeping on the couch again, but had opted against it. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable he had ever tried to sleep on and he wanted to be closer to Orlando, make sure he really was only sleeping deeply. 

He had been sitting against the headboard, trying to read by the light of the one small lamp above his head. Then his stomach had rumbled, reminding him that Orlando’s collapse had prevented him from having dinner and at the same time there was a knock on the door. 

Two waiters brought in dinner for him; wine and dessert, a pot of coffee, all with the compliments of the Captain. Sean mentally made a note to thank his friend. Food had been the last thing on his mind until his stomach had let him known otherwise, still he wouldn’t have left Orlando alone to get something to eat. He could have ordered something from the kitchen of course, but they were busy enough as it was. 

Sean quietly ate his dinner, checking on Orlando regularly but Orlando slept and didn’t move at all. 

After pouring himself some more coffee, Sean moved to the bed, putting his coffee on the nightstand. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Orlando, reaching for the young man’s wrist. He checked Orlando’s pulse and checked for a temperature. He retrieved his stethoscope from his bag and listened to Orlando’s breathing, reassuring himself that the man he loved was only asleep.

Satisfied at last that there was no indication of anything seriously wrong, Sean put a glass of water on Orlando’s side of the bed and started to undress, an early night wasn’t such a bad thing and if there was an emergency he would be warned by the duty officer.

He crawled under the covers in just his boxers, making sure to stay close to the edge of the bed. He had no intention of spooking Orlando when he woke up some time in the morning.   
Sean had every intention of staying awake, to make sure Orlando was okay, but eventually he lost the battle and fell asleep around midnight.

### 

Sean woke up when he wanted to turn over and couldn’t move, he was held in a tight grip by an arm around his waist and a warm body against his back.

“Don’t go, please,” a voice whispered softly.

“I’ve no intention of going anywhere,” he murmured just as quietly.

The body behind him shifted a little closer. “Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s me, Orlando.”

Sean manfully swallowed his snigger and nodded. “Aye, I know.” 

Orlando’s arm tightened briefly, then trailed upwards towards Sean’s chest. “Oh, good, I uhm… I don’t remember much about last night, but I assume we… uhm…” There was a gust of warm breath against the back of Sean’s neck and he shivered. “Did we… you know…?” Orlando finally asked, “Did we sleep together?” 

Sean put his hand over Orlando’s wandering one and slowly turned around. Orlando still looked sleepy, but very sexy and Sean felt his cock harden at the sight. He moved his lower body a little backwards so Orlando wouldn’t be able to feel his reaction.

“Orlando, there is something I have to tell you,” he started carefully. “No we didn’t… we didn’t have sex.” His hand came up and stroked Orlando’s cheek. “We didn’t have our talk, Orlando, something happened before we could.”

Orlando closed his eyes and groaned. “Don’t tell me I got drunk again?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Sean told him hastily. “You were… you had a drink, a cocktail and it was spiked.”

Orlando’s eyes flew open and he looked at Sean in disbelief. “Spiked? As in drugged? Who? What?” He let go of Sean and scooted into an upright position, his back against the headboard. 

Sean sat up as well, looked into Orlando’s brown eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Orlando buried his face in his hands. “Please, tell me she didn’t?” When Sean didn’t answer, Orlando lifted his head. “What did she use?”

“Sleeping pills.”

“No wonder I feel groggy. Did she say why?” Orlando’s voice sounded flat.

Sean licked his lips. “She overheard us planning to meet later. She admitted that she wanted to prevent us from meeting.”

Orlando let his head fall back against the headboard, looking at the ceiling. “Well she certainly succeeded in that. What did I do? Fall at your feet before we reached the bow?” His scowling face indicated that he couldn’t remember anything.

Sean shook his head. “You collapsed at the cocktail party, you gave us quite a scare.”

Orlando gaped at him in shock. “Oh no! How could she do that, I mean… Fuck Sean, how can you stand to be anywhere near me with all the fucking misery my aunt has caused for us, for you especially?”

Sean shifted closer to Orlando, his fingers caressing Orlando’s wrist. “Perhaps because you’re worth it?” he said, then, pulling Orlando against him, “I want to be around you, Orlando, no matter how much trouble your aunt causes.”

Orlando looked into Sean’s eyes and realised he meant every word. He curled up against Sean’s chest, his fingers trailing through the soft down. “We were supposed to have our talk last night,” he muttered.

“Do we really need to talk?” Sean whispered in the dark curls under his chin. 

The curls shook and tickled his chin. “No, not really. All I want is to finally make love with you, Sean,” Orlando lifted his head. “I should have told you sooner that I love you, I know but-”

Sean’s finger against his lips silenced Orlando. “Show me,” he whispered.

A shudder went through Orlando at the husky sound of Sean’s voice. “Yesss,” he hissed, slowly pushing Sean away from the headboard and on to his back. “I will show you,” Orlando muttered and Sean wondered who he was trying to convince. 

“I’m sure you will, love,” he told Orlando hoping it would ease the younger man’s mind. 

Orlando was in the process of crawling over Sean and bending over to kiss him, when he halted in mid air. “Is the door locked?” he suddenly asked with wide eyes.

Sean froze for a brief moment and then started to shake with laughter, his arms sneaked around Orlando’s waist and he pulled him down. “Aye,” he guffawed, “the door is locked, Lando.”

Orlando was blushing a bright red and buried his face in Sean’s neck. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I can’t help it, just the thought is enough to…” He rubbed his groin against Sean’s, who gasped, but Sean could feel Orlando wasn’t as hard as before.

He pulled Orlando close and kissed him passionately. “Let’s work on that, shall we,” he purred and grinned when he could feel his words and the sound of his voice having an immediate, positive effect on Orlando. 

“Bastard.” 

“Aye, that’s me,” Sean chuckled his hand reaching to tug on Orlando’s boxers. “Why don’t we start by taking these off?”

Orlando wriggled around, brushing against Sean’s hard cock a couple of times, which elicited hisses from both men. 

Sean pulled Orlando down to kiss him again, leaving Orlando’s boxers dangling from one ankle as their mouths locked together.

Breathlessly Orlando pulled back, kicked his boxers off and straddled Sean’s hips. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one naked here.”

“I’m all for fairness,” Sean agreed. “You have to lift up though.”

In a move that was all long limbs and wiggly buttocks, Orlando lifted himself up, turned and sat down on Sean’s stomach, sucking in his breath when Sean’s hard shaft was revealed. 

“Oh my, that looks tasty,” he muttered huskily.

Two hands closed around his buttocks and pulled him backwards. “I see something else that’s tasty,” Sean’s voice growled from behind him.

Orlando shuddered at the obvious desire he could hear in Sean’s voice. 

Supporting himself on his knees and elbows he leant forward and took hold of Sean’s hard cock, stroking the velvet soft skin with his thumb and a teasing smile played around his lips when he heard Sean’s soft moan behind him.

His smile faltered as something hot and wet stroked the crease between his buttocks. Goose bumps were breaking out on his skin at the sensual feeling of Sean’s tongue touching him so intimately. 

Another wet teasing lick made Orlando give a low groan. “Sean, please.” His hand tightened reflexively around Sean’s erection which made his lover thrust up in his hand. Orlando bend down and swirled his tongue over the head of Sean’s cock then he opened his mouth further and slid down, taking Sean’s shaft in deep until the wiry blond curls at the base tickled his nose. 

Sean gasped when Orlando’s warm mouth encircled him and he tried not to thrust up too forcefully, not wanting to choke the younger man, but the sensation of being buried deep in that hot throat was mind blowing.

Wanting to give Orlando just as much pleasure, Sean caressed one creamy buttock, placing a kiss on the puckered pink opening, delighting in the shiver that ran through Orlando’s body. He licked then softly blew on the quivering hole, teasing it with his tongue, wetting it thoroughly. Then he slowly pushed his tongue inside, keeping a tight hold on Orlando who was trying to push his arse back, greedily wanting more of the slick muscle inside him. 

Sean could feel Orlando’s moans and whimpers around his cock and it aroused him even more. He delved in deeper, stabbing his tongue as far inside Orlando as he could. 

Orlando gasped in ecstasy and Sean’s cock slipped from his mouth as he tried to impale himself on Sean’s tongue. His pushed himself up and reached for his own cock, the need to come overwhelming.

“Sean, don’t stop… please… so close…” he panted, fisting his cock. Orlando started to shudder and with a shout he shot pearly streaks of cum over Sean’s chest and belly. He collapsed forward on his lover’s body, his face only inches from Sean’s throbbing shaft. 

Orlando poked out his tongue and licked at the oozing slit and Sean let out a very undignified yelp. Orlando sniggered. 

“Turn round,” Sean demanded and poked Orlando in the side. 

Mindful where he put his knees, Orlando wiggled around until he was lying face to face with Sean. “Don’t you want me to help you with this?” And he gently rubbed against Sean’s erection. 

Sean’s hand caressed Orlando’s buttocks and slid between them, his fingers brushing the slightly loosened opening. “I want you to ride me,” he expressed his desire. 

“Oh yess,” Orlando breathed, he scooted up. “Condoms, lube?” he asked impatiently.

“Top drawer,” Sean pointed at his bedside table.

Orlando yanked the drawer open and grabbed the small bottle and a foil packet. He quickly ripped the foil open and put the condom on Sean’s shaft, in his haste he squeezed too hard on the bottle of lube and it shot through the air landing on Sean’s chest.

They both grinned at Orlando’s eagerness. 

He squirted some more on his hand and slicked Sean up. 

Sean wiped a couple of fingers through the lube on his chest and pushed slowly into Orlando. He had loosened Orlando’s hole quite a bit, but he had no intention of hurting the younger man.

“I’m good Sean,” Orlando gasped, Sean’s touches arousing him again. “Please, I want you inside.”

Sean shook his head. “Don’t want to hurt you, love,” he murmured. 

Orlando smiled down at him. “You won’t, you’ve prepared me well, Sean.” 

Sean removed his fingers and took hold of his erection while Orlando lifted himself up and slowly positioned himself, then moved down. They both moaned as Sean slid easily into Orlando’s body.

Orlando braced himself on Sean’s chest and started to rise up then slid down again, his movements slow and teasing at first, then speeding up when Sean growled and began to thrust up harder, his climax approaching fast.

Slick bodies moved in harmony, while soft panting and moaning accompanied their love making.

“Sean, touch me?” Orlando begged, unable to do it himself, needing both arms to keep himself steady. 

Sean reached for Orlando and at the same time thrust up one last time and came as Orlando squeezed his internal muscles, wanting Sean to spend every last drop inside him. 

Orlando followed almost immediately, a few streaks of cum painting Sean’s chest. He collapsed forward into Sean’s arms, not caring one bit that he was smearing them both with his release. 

“That was fantastic,” Orlando breathed, burying his nose in Sean’s neck. 

“Hmm,” Sean agreed as he closed his eyes and they dozed off.

 

When they came awake they lazily exchanged kisses, not caring they were sticky and sweaty, their passion rising again. 

“God, I think we should stay in bed today,” Sean mumbled, his teeth pulling softly on Orlando’s bottom lip. 

Orlando shifted a little, pressing even closer to Sean. “If only that was possible,” he sighed, contentment clear in his voice. “Just the two of us-”

A loud knocking on the door interrupted him. 

“What was I just saying?” Orlando rolled his eyes at Sean.

“Doctor Bean?” A well-known voice called out.

Both men in the bed groaned as they realised there was no way they could stay in bed and pretend there wasn’t a certain someone banging on the door. 

“Where is my nephew, Doctor Bean?” Aunt Emily demanded through the door. “He’s not in the infirmary. I want to know how he is doing.” 

Orlando rolled away from Sean onto his back and sighed. “By all means let’s show her how I’m doing!”

“Orlando!” Sean yelped as Orlando pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist, leaving Sean completely naked. Then he stalked to the door. Over his shoulder he checked on Sean, who jumped out of the bed and searched for his boxers. As soon as he found them he bent over to pick them up. At that moment Orlando opened the door of the cabin.

“There you are-” Aunt Emily started happily until her eyes fell on Sean at the other side of the bed, his arse on display for her while he pulled up his boxers. 

Aunt Emily’s mouth dropped open and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and Orlando smirked.

Sean, alerted by the sudden silence turned around and he knew exactly what had happened as soon as he saw the expression on Aunt Emily’s face. He glared at Orlando who gave him a bright smile.

“Good morning, Aunt Emily, as you can see I’m doing very well.” Orlando’s face hardened. “No thanks to you so I’m told.”

“Orlando please, I-” Aunt Emily began, her hands spread in a plea.

Orlando shook his head. “No, Aunt Emily, no more. What you’ve done is appalling and I can’t believe you would do such a thing just to get your own way. Sean and I love each other and if you can’t accept that then that’s your problem, not mine. Now if you’ll excuse us, I want to make love to my boyfriend in the shower.” 

Orlando slammed the door shut and stood there still holding on to the sheet until Sean walked up to him and put his arms around him.

“Do you feel better now?” he asked softly. 

Orlando shook his head. “No, not really, but she had to be told, Sean.”

“I agree, love, you had to show her that it was your decision. You can always talk to her later when you’ve calmed down a little,” Sean told him, slowly pulling Orlando towards the bathroom. 

Orlando dropped the sheet and stepped into the shower. “You going to make love to me here?” He grinned mischievously.

Sean shook his head and reached around Orlando. “No, I’m going to give you a cold shower as punishment for showing my best asset to your aunt without my permission.” And he turned on the cold tap and pulled out of the shower in a hurry.

“SEAN!!!” Orlando screamed. “I’m gonna get you for this!”

tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Orlando held out his hand and Jen grabbed it, he reeled her in until she was plastered against his side, her red dress in stunning contrast to Orlando’s all black outfit.

The outfit was courtesy of Freddie Marsh from Birmingham, better known as Fernando the ship’s dance instructor. Fernando, the dance instructor and alleged ‘flu’ victim, was a decent guy. Unfortunately he wasn’t suffering from the flu but from sea sickness, and was extremely embarrassed about said fact. 

Freddie had lent his suit to Orlando, he was a little taller than Orlando, but someone in Housekeeping had been found willing to adjust the trousers so that Orlando wouldn’t trip over them while performing.

After Orlando had recovered from his spiked cocktail, Jennifer had sought him out a couple of days later. She had enquired after his health but then had asked him if he still wanted to assist her and her band with part of their performance. 

Feeling more secure about himself now that he and Sean had sorted themselves out and the fact that he had confronted his aunt about his relationship with the Doctor, Orlando had agreed to perform the dance routine with Jennifer. 

And here he was, dancing like he’d never done before and with so much joy, as the man he loved sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor, looking open-mouthed at Orlando’s performance. 

When they finished the dance there was a standing ovation, but all Orlando noticed was Sean’s face. He glowed with pride as he clapped his hands sore for his boyfriend and Orlando gave him a beaming smile. Than he and Jennifer took their bows as the crowd called out for more. 

Jen kissed Orlando’s cheek and, holding on to her skirt, he did a Bucks Fizz on her and pulled off the long outer skirt, leaving her in a suitably hot outfit for the rest of the band’s show. Orlando blew a kiss at her and left the floor. 

Behind the curtain he bumped into a solid wall of human flesh. Strong arms went around him and he was kissed quite passionately. 

“That was a fantastic performance,” Sean gushed breathlessly as he pulled back. “I didn’t know you were such a talented dancer, you keep on surprising me.”

Orlando flinched slightly. “Does that bother you?” he asked quietly.

Sensing that something he said made the insecurity in Orlando pop up again, Sean pulled him close. “Never. I think surprises keep a relationship exciting and I can’t wait to uncover what more you have in store for me,” he reassured Orlando with a gentle smile. 

“Will you come along to my cabin? I have to go and change my clothes and ask Housekeeping to dry-clean this costume for Freddie.” Orlando suddenly seemed down and Sean nodded, hoping he would be able to find out what was wrong.

As soon as they were inside Orlando’s cabin Sean turned to the younger man. “What’s made you upset, Lando, was it something I said?” he enquired softly. 

Orlando, who had been undressing, looked up in shock. “No, Sean, it wasn’t something you said, or did,” he anticipated Sean’s next question. “It’s just…” he fumbled with the jacket of the costume, then folded it and put it on a chair. “Tomorrow is the last day of the cruise and we haven’t…” Orlando fell silent.

Sean suddenly understood, he stepped closer to Orlando and took his hand. “And we haven’t discussed our future. Is that it?”

Orlando nodded, glad that Sean understood him with half a word. “I will be going home with Aunt Emily and after ten days you’ll be gone for another cruise… It’ll be weeks before we see each other again.” 

“I know, love, but we’ll find a way.” Sean pulled Orlando in his arms. “You’ll have to find us a place, somewhere that we can live together when I’m ashore.” 

Orlando squeezed his arms tightly around Sean’s waist. “I’ll find us a decent place, Seanie.”

Sean chuckled, it seemed he had been able to lighten Orlando’s spirits. “Good, now get changed, we still have a date with the bow in the moonlight.”

Orlando hurriedly changed and dropped off Freddie’s costume with Housekeeping. He and Sean were just ready to go the bow when they ran into Aunt Emily, on the promenade deck. She was chatting to Mr McKellen, she nodded at the man and then called out to them. “Orlando, Doctor, may I have a word please?”

Sighing unobtrusively, Orlando clutched Sean’s hand in his. “What is it, Auntie, we have plans? he said a little impatiently.

Aunt Emily looked at their joined hands and then up at the two men. “I just wanted to tell you how lovely the dancing was, Orlando. You and that girl looked very nice together.”

Orlando’s hand tightened around Sean’s. “Thank you, now if that’s all…?” 

Aunt Emily shook her head, displeased. “Now Orlando dear, why the haste? I just wanted to have a nice chat with you and… the Doctor.”

“The Doctor has a name, he’s called Sean, you can also call him my boyfriend, neither of us would mind-” Sean’s hand on his arm stopped Orlando and he groaned. “I’m sorry, Aunt Emily,” he mumbled.

Aunt Emily sighed. “I should apologise, Orlando, Doctor… Sean. I _am_ sorry. All I want is for you to be happy Orlando and I finally see that you are.” She reached out and patted Orlando’s arm, then she turned and walked away.

“Aunt Emily?” Orlando called out and she looked over her shoulder at him. “Thank you,” he said with a small smile. “I’m an arsehole,” he grumbled to Sean.

Sean put an arm around Orlando and steered him towards the storage deck. “You’re not, you’ve had no reason to trust your aunt lately, but I think she was sincere this time.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Orlando sighed. “It’s hard not to wonder what she’s up to next. I mean, I know you put the fear of God in her, but still…” 

“I won’t let her hurt you again, Lando and your aunt knows it too. I could have made serious trouble for her, but I haven’t. She knows I won’t hesitate next time she tries something. Somehow I don’t think that will happen though,” Sean assured him.

They stepped onto the deck and walked towards the bow which gave them a view of a smooth sea glowing in the moonlight. 

“It’s perfect up here,” Orlando said quietly, he looked over his shoulder at Sean. “It feels as if it is our special place, away from everyone and with the most beautiful view in the world.”

Sean put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “Aye, it _is_ special and completely deserted.” He chuckled. “Means I can have my wicked way with you.”

“Hmm, sounds good,” Orlando grinned, “as long as you don’t throw me overboard, I guess your wicked way will suit me just fine.”

Sean’s hand travelled from Orlando’s shoulder to the side of his neck, his thumb stroking softly over the smooth skin. Dark eyes closed in pleasure when Sean’s lips followed the path his thumb had taken and Orlando reached backwards to pull Sean closer. 

“Sean…” he whispered, slowly turning until he could face the other man and their lips met in a scorching kiss. 

Neither was aware they were being watched. The man watching them nodded and smiled and disappeared into the shadows again, affording the couple the privacy they deserved.

### 

Sean pulled his uniform jacket on and straightened it, he grabbed his hat and was about to leave his cabin when the phone rang.

“Bean.” Sean listened and raised his eyebrows. “Is there a problem?” His eyebrows raised even higher and then he nodded. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Sir,” he acquiesced.

 

Sean left the cabin deep in thought and went to the infirmary where Nurse Wilson was checking supplies. 

“Good morning, Doctor,” she said cheerfully the moment he walked in. 

Sean only mumbled a reply before sitting behind his desk, rifling through the papers piled up there. 

Nurse Wilson put a cup of coffee in front of him and frowned. “Is something wrong, Doctor?” she asked. 

“Hmm?” Sean asked, preoccupied, then seemed to realise Nurse Wilson sounded concerned. “Nothing to worry about Mary. I will have to see the Captain in a bit. Was there anything urgent?”

Nurse Wilson reached for a clipboard and checked it. “Freddie asked for another prescription, the poor boy. Mr Anderson called and asked for a visit, apparently he has a splinter in a rather… inconvenient place.” 

Sean looked up from writing a prescription for Freddie and winked at her. “I’d better pay Mr Anderson a visit as soon as I’ve seen the Captain.” He checked his watch, then handed Freddie’s prescription to Nurse Wilson. “Half the amount this time, he’ll be home before he’ll know it.”

“Yes Doctor,” Nurse Wilson smiled, “I’m afraid poor Freddie won’t be back with us for the next cruise, he told me he can’t wait to feel land again. The Captain is going to have to look for a new dance instructor.”

Nurse Wilson, put the prescription in her coat pocket and went back to checking supplies.

“I’m off to see the Captain now, Mary, just page me if there’s an emergency,” Sean told her and left the infirmary. He walked to the Captain’s office, a frown on his handsome face.

He knocked on the door once and opened the door. “Liam? You said it was important?”

### 

A little dazed, Sean walked back to the infirmary, his conversation with Captain Neeson had been not only unexpected but had also taking an astonishing turn.

Then he shook his head, he wouldn’t know the result of the Captain’s plan for a while yet, so he’d better go and relieve poor Mr Anderson of his splinter. 

Sean picked up his bag from the infirmary where Nurse Wilson was now filling out the forms to have the supplies restocked.

“I will be with Mr Anderson, Mary, to see what I can do about his splinter.” 

She smiled at Sean. “Of course Doctor.” Sean had almost closed the door behind him when Nurse Wilson called him back. “That nice Mr Bloom called a little while ago, he was wondering if you would be free for lunch today. I told him you would let him know.” She winked at Sean. “He’s a very nice young man.”

To his horror Sean felt himself blush and ducked his head. “Thanks Mary, I will let him know as soon as I can.”

### 

Orlando whistled while he packed his things. Even if this was the last day of their cruise, he didn’t feel as sad as yesterday. After his little talk with Sean and another passionate night he felt very secure of Sean’s feelings for him, and of the fact that they would be living together whenever Sean was ashore.

He didn’t expect it to be easy, he would miss Sean a lot when he was away for so long, but he did think things would work out for them.

Orlando was about to put a pile of shirts in his suitcase when the phone rang and he dumped the shirts on the coffee table and hurriedly reached for the phone, throwing himself on the bed.

“Seanie?” he breathed into the phone. Then his face sobered and he sat up straight. “Captain Neeson?” Orlando listened briefly. “I’ll be there shortly, Captain.” He looked at the phone and then put it down. “What have you done now, Aunt Emily?” he sighed.

### 

Captain Neeson sat behind his desk waiting for Orlando to arrive. Last night, after observing the Doctor and long time friend with the young man, he knew that he was doing the right thing.

A talk with Sean was first on the agenda this morning and after hearing what he had hoped to hear, it was Orlando’s turn for a chat. He hoped the younger man wouldn’t feel his interest as an invasion of his privacy but…

A knock interrupted the Captain’s thoughts. “Come in,” he called out.

 

Orlando tentatively opened the door and looked inside. “You wanted to see me, Captain?” he asked.

Captain Neeson nodded. “Please come in, Orlando and have a seat. There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

Orlando sat down in front of the desk, his hands clutched together, afraid he was going to fidget otherwise. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and finally asked. “It’s not my aunt is it Captain? She hasn’t done anything… silly, has she?” 

Captain Neeson smiled and shook his head. “No Orlando, this has nothing to do with your aunt. There’s something I would like to discuss with you. It involves you and your relationship with Doctor Bean… Sean.”

Orlando’s eyes narrowed and he sat up straighter. “My relationship with Sean? I don’t want to be impolite, sir, but I fail to see what it has to do with you.” Orlando clasped his hands tighter together to stop them from shaking. He had no idea where this was going but it didn’t look good.

Captain Neeson held both hands up. “I’m not attacking or judging your relationship with Sean, Orlando. I’m interested with a good reason, which I will explain to you shortly. Before I do so, I’d like to ask you a question first though.”

Orlando shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you. I would like to know how seriously you are taking this relationship, Orlando. And before you say it’s none of my business, I assure you that you will understand soon.”

Taking a deep breath because he didn’t want to snap at the Captain and realising that he genuinely seemed to care about his answer, Orlando nodded. “I had no intention of getting involved while on this cruise. This was meant to be a holiday away from it all. Sean however, managed to break through any walls I had put up. If you are asking me whether I love him, Captain, then the answer is yes. I love him very much and I know he loves me. He’s given me my confidence back and showed me that it is possible to get over a bad break up even if it doesn’t seem likely at first. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Orlando couldn’t help the last words from slipping out. 

“Yes, it has, although it wasn’t intended as curiosity, I realise it would look that way.” The Captain wasn’t offended by Orlando’s reply. “The reason I asked you these intimate details of your private life, Orlando, is because I had an idea yesterday that I could only speak about if I was certain about the seriousness of your relationship with Sean. I had a talk with him earlier this morning, because I needed to know his feelings as well.”

Orlando’s eyes grew wide at the Captain’s words. “I don’t understand, what’s going on?”

“You and Sean aren’t going to have it easy, with you in England and Sean away for four weeks every time the Aurora leaves on a cruise…” the Captain started.

Orlando leant forward in his chair. “We’ll manage, I know we will. I will miss Sean like crazy but we can make it work!”

“How would you feel if it didn’t have to be that way?” Captain Neeson asked casually.

“I-I… What do you mean?” Orlando asked completely confused.

“Let me explain. Yesterday I’ve watched your performance with Miss Aniston, you are a very talented dancer, Orlando. Our current dance instructor Fernando let me know earlier this week that he will not return to the Aurora because of his seasickness. I would very much like to offer you the job of dance instructor on the Aurora, Orlando. It was important for me to know whether you and Sean were serious about your relationship, particularly if you are going to work in close proximity.”

Orlando had expected anything but this and he was rendered speechless. He took a deep breath and another and then finally managed. “You are asking me to be the new dance instructor, but you don’t know anything about me!” 

The Captain nodded. “I certainly do. He laughed. “And what I do know about you Orlando makes me want to gladly welcome you among my crew. Being part owner of the Aurora has some benefits, one of them is being able to hire people I think qualify for the job.”

“I… Uhm, thank you,” Orlando shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it. “Before I give you my answer I’d like to talk to Sean first, Sir.” 

“Of course, I’m sure he’s waiting to see you,” Captain Neeson laughed as Orlando almost bolted from his chair. “You know where to find me.”

“Yes, I will, thank you,” Orlando opened the door then hesitated on the threshold and turned back. “I appreciate it, Captain.”

As soon as the door closed Captain Neeson leant back in his chair a satisfied smile on his face.

### 

Sean was pacing up and down in front of Orlando’s cabin, he was getting more impatient by the minute and wished he could have been present in the Captain’s office.

What if Orlando didn’t like the idea of working on a cruise ship? What if he didn’t want to live on the Aurora semi-permanently? What if he didn’t want to live with Sean?

Sean shook his head. That last bit was nonsense, they had decided only yesterday that they were going to live together. 

Before Sean could work himself into a state, Orlando rounded the corner and almost bumped into him. 

He grabbed Sean by the arm, moved his keycard through the lock faster than Sean’s eye could see and then he pulled Sean into the cabin, closed the door and flew into his arms. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Orlando said excitedly. “You knew he was going to offer me a job, didn’t you?”

Sean held Orlando tightly. “Liam called me first thing this morning,” he explained. “Wanted to talk to me, said it was important. I had no idea. Did you…? What did you tell him?” Sean sought for an answer in Orlando’s bright shining eyes.

With his arms wrapped around Sean, Orlando beamed at him. “First I was a little pissed at his personal questions, then I was just… stunned I guess. I told him I wanted to talk to you first before I made a decision though.” Orlando’s face turned serious. “Imagine Seanie, we could be together all the time! Would you… Do you think I should take the job?” 

Sean framed Orlando’s face with his hands. “I can’t decide that for you, Lando. I would love to have you here with me, but only if that’s what _you_ want too.”

Orlando put his hands over Sean’s. “I want it, Sean, I _do_ want to be with you too and if I can do that _and_ dance…” He smiled and nodded. “I’m going to… No! Let’s go and say yes together!”

Giddy as little kids, they left Orlando’s cabin in a hurry and went to the Captain’s office. Orlando gave a short rap on the door and then they burst in. 

Captain Neeson looked up in surprise, but smiled when he saw both men’s faces. “Let me guess,” he chuckled. “I’ve got myself a new dance instructor?” 

Orlando looked at Sean and then at the Captain and nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Yes, Captain you have.” 

“Excellent.” The Captain shook both their hands. “I’ll have the papers drawn up and Sean, would you like to apply for larger quarters?”

Sean grinned at his friend. “How did you know? Thanks, Liam, I appreciate it.” 

Captain Neeson looked very pleased with the results of his little plan, then he looked at Orlando. “It might be an idea to inform your aunt about your plans, Orlando.”

“Oh God, Aunt Emily… I’d forgotten all about her,” Orlando muttered looking at Sean. 

“She told you she wanted you to be happy, Lando, she saw that you were happy while you danced. She’ll understand and she’ll be very proud of you,” Sean assured him. 

The Captain nodded. “I agree with Sean, she’ll be happy for you, Orlando.”

### 

In the end telling Aunt Emily about his new job and new living arrangements had been easier than Orlando had anticipated. She was indeed inordinately proud that he had been offered a job on the Aurora and told him that no one was better suited for the job as dance instructor.

Housekeeping was less pleased with Aunt Emily, since she decided she had to inspect Orlando and Sean’s new living quarters and everything had to look its best. 

Orlando and Sean both just smiled and indulged her, knowing that they would soon be able to say goodbye to her.

### 

“Your last night up here as a guest, love,” Sean whispered in Orlando’s ear as they stood on the bow again, overlooking a slightly less smooth sea and a cloudy sky.

Orlando cuddled closer as a cooling breeze blew over him. “Last night as a guest, yes, but not the last time ever. I intend to come here often with you, Sean. This is our special place.”

“It is,” Sean agreed and his mouth covered Orlando’s in a blazing kiss that warmed them from the inside out.

 

__

fin 


End file.
